Deceptive Obsession Extend Edition
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: (Zoroark x OC) We follow a young new trainer named Luca Stora as he begins his journey as a new Pokemon trainer. Rushing off to Opelucid City as his first destination he comes across a strange girl named Arkianna. His heart flutters around her, allowing her to join him. He watches as horror takes over the world around him, leaving him in her inescapable grasp. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

Deceptive Obsession Extend Edition

A Unova Region Tale

(Author's Note: This is the original story that gave birth to the story Origins of Obsession. Some things in this story may seem like they have gone unexplained or you just want to know what caused events or how things came to be. Origins of Obsession will cover those details in full and will give you a nice back story for our main female lead in this story. However! Feel free to read this story without reading the other, they are different in settings, so you won't be confused)

Chapter 1: At First Sight

"Excuse me, would you be Luca Stora?" a voice came from the door entrance. Unsure why the individual in question didn't simply knock, Luca shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

"I am indeed," Luca replied with a smile on his face. Finally after 3-4 years from the opening date of starting, Luca had finally earned his trainer license and was patiently awaiting the arrival of his first partner. The girl before him had poofy, well taken care of blonde hard. Her eyes were behind a pair of red brim glasses being happily accommodated with a smile. As the young man confirmed his identity, the girl laid down her duple bag and zipped it open.

"My name is Bianca, I'm coming here in Professor Juniper's place to give you first Pokemon, isn't that exciting?!" Bianca laughed as she removed a box from the bag and held it in front of Luca. His heart began to race as his eyes filled with wonder as he unhinged the front of the case and opened it up. Sitting before him were three separate poke balls. Each one of them had a little logo just above the button press, each one representing the type inside of the ball. His fingers slowly slid over each one, getting a feel for them in hopes of finding the perfect partner for him. Bianca began explaining each Pokemon, giving Luca a better idea of what he wanted. With a grin he snatched up one of the balls out of the case.

"I would like this one!" Luca proclaimed, moving his face close to it to analyze it carefully. Getting his face too close, his nose bumped into the button press, causing the ball to shake and roll out of his hands. Scared that he may have hurt it, he went to go and pick it up, only to be met with a pleasant surprise. A white light formed in front of the poke ball, slowly forming into his brand new partner. The light suddenly dispersed, revealing a smug looking Snivy looking him in the face.

"SNIVY!" Luca laughed and opened his arms out to it, praying that it would take to him. The Snivy simply walked forward, placing her nose up to his hand to get a smell of his new owner and hopefully friend. After a sniff or two, she nuzzled up against his fingers and hopped up onto him. She made a leap from his arm and up to his shoulder, perching on it like a pirate's parrot. Bianca couldn't refrain from smiling as she placed the box back into the bag and quickly zipped it back up.

"It looks like that Snivy is taking a liking to you, congratulations!" Bianca cheered them on as she slid the bag straps back over her shoulder. With a smile and a polite bow, Bianca waved good bye and allowed the door to close on its own. The moment the door shut with a click, Luca nudged his head up against Snivy, shivering from excitement as his new friend returned his affection. Luca's folks were going to be out of town for awhile, so it was up to Luca to determine when he was ready to lock up and leave his home to start on his journey. Taking his time, Luca became acquainted with Snivy; learning what she liked to eat, learning what gestures she preferred to display affection, heck, just getting familiar with her presence in general. At first Luca thought she'd be more like a pet than an actual Pokemon, but as time went by, they learned that the bond between them was much more than that.

"I'm so glad I chose you Snivy. Together, we'll take out all the gyms in Unova, then maybe we can challenge the elite 4! So...ready to head out?" Luca psyched himself and Snivy up, both of them grinning as Snivy climbed back up onto Luca's shoulder. With that, Luca was ready to run off and take on the unknown. Luca went around the side of his house to grab his other good friend, his bicycle. Many miles had he traveled on the bike, riding around to different areas to get groceries, see friends, it was practically a part of him because of how much he rode. Because of that, he took pride in knowing that he was one of the fastest bikers around, and was always ready to prove it.

"Alright Snivy, you'll have to get in your ball for me, because I don't want you blowing away," Luca laughed as he held out his poke ball to Snivy. Snivy smiled and gave the button latch a little tap of her hand, causing it to consume her back into its home. Putting on a knit cap, he got into his ready position that he always prepped before he took off. Counting down, he slouched his body forward, standing off of the seat as he counted down. Shouting zero, he immediately began pedaling, leaving nothing but a dust cloud in his wake. He had only once even been close to the bridge that separated the two cities, always feeling intimidated by both its size and the fact that there was occasional traffic. This time however, he was forced to tackle it head on, with no desires to turn back. After walking his bike through the entry building, he immediately jumped back on and began pedaling like the wind.

The smell of exhaust and the feeling of cool winds immediately met Luca as he began to move. It was a strange scent combination that definitely defined the location in which he was going. Cars traveled along a separate level of the bridge, which thankfully made travel for the average individual that much safer. He remembered when he was two years old, it was at that age the bridge was first going under construction. He remembered his folks complaining about having to take Pokemon flight services to cross the bridge, which not only did it cost a bunch of money over time, but took a lot of time as well. His eyes were filled with the glorious feeling of freedom as he looked all around him, it really was like he was up in the sky flying across the gap that connected the two towns. A fifth of the way on the bridge, Luca saw other cyclists, being just as determined to ride with the wind before him. Leaning down and lowering his center of gravity. Luca felt the urge to catch up and show what he was made of.

"Let's do this!" Luca shouted as he accelerated quickly. Several of the cyclists turned their heads to check their rear, quickly noticing another cyclist creeping up on them at a hazardous pace. Letting his buddies know, they all sped up themselves, forcing Luca to push himself to the limit. They cyclists watched in awe as Luca caught up to them and met their pace, veering in close enough to speak.

"First one to the halfway point of the bridge wins the title of fastest. You down?" the cyclist said, his breathing rhythmic just like his legs and body moving with his bike. Luca couldn't help be feel excitement overtake him as he quickly replied to the challenge. They all lined up in a straight line, getting a rolling start as they awaited Luca's agreement. Snapping his head back to them he gave them a big ol' smile and a thumbs up.

"You're on!" Luca replied. The cyclist, his two buddies and Luca all took off over the bridge. Passing person after person walking or jogging across, it was like everything was a blur the more that they moved on. The center of the bridge was easy to point out due to the smooth connection plates between them, holding them together without fail. Quickly approaching, they pedaled hard, ending up with Luca pulling ahead right at the end. Upon passing the point, Luca held up his arms in victory, letting out a gleeful cheer. However, as riveting and exciting as his victory was, he found himself growing incredibly fatigued. Due to the distance that he had to travel to pass them, he was finding himself completely worn out, now barely able to pedal straight as he watched onward.

"Whew...I had no idea that the bike route from Lacunosa to Opelucid was this...damn...long...how do Pokemon trainers do this everywhere?! I mean, I just became one and it's going to be a normal thing for me now, but still..." Luca huffed, wiping the heavy sweat from his brow. Knowing that the other bikers stopped to take a break, he just let his bike coast along, rarely even touching the pedal as it rode along using inertia. Instead of challenging the bridge, he decided to let it relax him so he could enjoy the ride. Just when Luca thought that he'd be the first cyclist to arrive in Opelucid out of the others, he was greatly suprirsed. Suddenly, a burst of wind flew next to Luca, causing him to wobble a bit from the sheer force of the speed's wind. Another cyclist had just flown by him, making him look as if he were standing still as he stared at the individual. Luca clenched his teeth and grinned as he stood on his bike.

"Oh no you don't! No other cyclist is getting to Opelucid before me!" Luca growled as he began speeding up, slowly catching up to the cyclist in front of him. Refusing to give up was one of Luca's strong points, and possibly weak depending on the situation. He wasn't about to let a little exhaustion stop him from winning the race. From the rear, it appeared to be a girl; her black locks were incredibly lengthy, it almost looked like a flag had been put on the rear of her bike. The only other things that stuck out was the fact that her arms were very dark and her t-shirt was vibrantly scarlet red. Luca peddled with all his might, trying desperately to keep up with the lightning fast stranger. Luca felt his body slowly lock up as the individual moved further and further away. She soon vanished from sight, leaving the now defeated Luca in her dust.

"Damn it! Oh well...those little competitions really sped me up, there's the gate to the town now. Whew...hopefully I won't have to cycle over anymore bridges like this one for awhile," Luca expressed his excitement as he finally arrived at the gate. A sign hung low from the front of the doors, explaining how there was no bike riding within the gate. Luca quickly hopped off of his bike and continued huffing and puffing, as if the wind was knocked out of him. Leaning his bike against the wall, Luca plopped down on one of the couches that were laid around the edges of the interior. Guessing by his reason for resting, he figured that was the reason to have them around, especially since the room leading to the other area was rather small.

Looking back up into the room as he regained his breath, the mysterious girl from before was passing on through. She turned her head so that the corner of her eye met his, with the corner of a smile hiding beneath it. Luca used the bike as leverage to hoist himself back onto his feet to catch up with the stranger as she left the exit. Upon exiting the small complex, he looked up to see a large sign that read "WELCOME TO OPELUCID CITY!". Sighing at the fact that he had lost the stranger yet again, he decided to proceed into the city. The tall buildings and the mass amount of people immediately caught Luca by surprise. It was like the city itself was a living thing, especially when being observed from a far.

Suddenly, a soft voice came from behind Luca, causing him to stop in place. He quickly turned around to be met face to face with the girl of interest. Her piercing blue eyes were what caught his attention first, followed by a sly smile that was sprawled across her face. She had a dark tan complexion which coordinated with her hair color flawlessly. Her hair is what really caught his attention; it seemed to go on for days as he followed the out line of its length. As his eyes trailed down, he lightly blushed, finding that the bottom of her hair hung right over her rear. Realizing that he was being rude by staring, he shook his head and regained himself, allowing him to give her his proper attention.

"Ah! I uh, um, hi!" Luca blurted out, his words fumbling out of his mouth like a football. The mysterious girl wasn't phased by Luca's ignorant display; she continued to observe him, taking in every small detail about him. Her dark, succulent hands slid over the sides of his arms, causing Luca to stiffen up like a board. Slowly, she slid them up along his arms, then gliding them along his shoulders all the way to the base of his neck. She then raised them to cup his cheeks, which caused Luca to easily overheat from sheer confusion and embarrassment.

"You are...very...pretty," she said softly. Luca caught a small hint of growling in her speech, but quickly thought nothing of it since her hands moved from his cheeks to his neck. Luca let loose a nervous laugh as he continued to stand still, as if petrified into stone.

"Thanks, I um, I have never been called pretty before. People don't normally refer to guys as pretty, but it's nice hearing it come from you," Luca covered up his foolish attempt at accepting a flirtation expression by questioning the validity of it. Normally that would make someone look like a complete moron, but this girl saw it in an entirely different light than the average person.

"Oh...what do guys normally...be called if they...look good?" the girl's voice wavered slightly, her tones hopping from low to mid. It was like she was trying to mask something in her voice that she was afraid to let loose. Having had an older sister with a speech issue, Luca was used to these types of patterns. He simply smiled as he went into his simple definition.

"People say that we are handsome, that's typically what someone says to compliment a guys looks," Luca quickly explained, causing the girl's once confused expression to lighten up and smile once more.

"Then...you are...very handsome..." the girl said, almost in a grumble as she moved her hands up under his knit hat. People were beginning to stare at them as the mysterious girl continued analyzing all of Luca's body with her hands instead of her eyes, which caused him to heat up like the sun. Appearing satisfied, the girl then took a step back to look over him one last time before smiling awkwardly.

"I like you..." the girl said, her voice now confusing Luca. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, seductive or any combination of the two. He hadn't had much luck with girls growing up, so this instance was a little shock to the system. He turned his back to her, trying to calm his face down so that he could return to talking to her normally. After sighing contently, he turned around, only to see nothing before him. Looking around carefully, it was if there wasn't anyone there before, almost like it was an illusion. Luca planted his hand up into his sweating forehead, wiping off some of the sweat as he pulled it together.

"What was that all about...?" he asked himself as he scratched behind his head in pure confusion. Pulling himself together, he sighed then smiled as he finally turned his attention to the city around him. The metropolis of a city overwhelmed his senses; the towering buildings and the sheer amount of people roaming down the streets caused Luca's spirit to burn with determination as he felt his way around. After what seemed like hours, Luca finally found his way to the cities Pokemon Center. The interior was surprisingly roomy, with at least a dozen people roaming around inside. There was a long bike rack that lined up one side of the wall, leading Luca to his first destination within the walls of the center. Finding an empty slot along the floor's rows, he slide his bike into the slow then closed the latch of the holder behind his back wheel to keep it in place.

"This place is humongous, I've never seen a Pokemon Center so big before, not even on TV," the amazement in Luca's soul was like that of an innocent child; every little detailed as simple as it was, greatly fascinated him as he kept his eyes in constant motion. After finally catching his breath, he reached behind him and removed Snivy's poke ball from his belt that he was wearing. He gently tossed it to the ground, causing it to pop open and reveal the blinding white light that encased it. As the ball returned to him, Snivy broke out of the white light smiling as happy as it could be. It immediately turned to Luca and hopped up and down.

"Come on out Snivy, let's really stretch our legs and get a good look at more of the city, " Luca ordered, causing Snivy to nod in agreement.

"SNIVE," she happily cried. Luca lowered his arm down for Snivy, who hopped up onto it then scaled to the top of Luca, resting comfortably on the top of his head. Luca snickered lightly as he returned to the outside. It took Luca a little while to figure it out, but there were various signs and direction boards that could help anyone find their way through the dizzying madhouse of buildings and people. Another interesting sight that caught his attention were the various street performers that seemed to jump out of nowhere as he traveled along. He heard that they were fairly common in most major cities, especially Castelia City, the biggest city in Unova.

Joining a crowd of people, he watched as a trio of dark skin dancers began flipping and hopping around, amazing people with their flexibility and balance. Snivy perked up and sat up on top of Luca's head to watch in amazement. As the performance came to a clothes, everyone clapped and cheered before leaving a small donation in a hat that sat at the brink of their routine. Looking closer at the hat, there was a little sign leaning up against it that said "The Castelia Hoppers". Shuffling around in his pockets, he tried to find a modest amount of change that he could donate to the performance, but sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to eat if he did. He refused to walk away from the hat being the only person that didn't give something out in return. As one of the boys walked over and removed the hat from the ground, Luca smiled and yapped at him to get his attention.

"That was an incredible routine! You all are very talented!" Luca's excitement fueled the dancers smile as he opened up a fanny pack around his waist. He dumped all of the tip money into it before happily zipping it back up. Luca hesitantly waited until the young man was about to walk away, but finally decided to speak up before it was too late.

"Hey, uh, sorry that I didn't have any money to donate...but, would a Pokemon battle suffice? Me and Snivy here just began our journey and we're trying to get some more experience battling. Not for your tip money or anything, just battling to battle," Luca asked. To his surprise, the young man's smile shifted into a small, sad frown. He shook his head and eye'd Luca as if he was ready to give a confession.

"It's alright man, but I'm sorry...I don't do Pokemon battles anymore. Last time I was in a battle, my Pansear was nearly mauled to death. I can't...I just can't put it in that kind of danger again. I do appreciate the offer though, its nice to see good people around for once. Anyways, take care," the young man sighed then walked away. Luca tried his best to picture a Pokemon battle where Pokemon were injured so badly that they could die. Just picturing it made his eyes water from sadness so he shook the thought from his mind and wiped his eyes.

"That must've been terrible...well Snivy, I guess we have to get strong enough so we can make sure that NEVER happens to you, right buddy?" Luca shook off a frown and flipped it upside down as he looked up at Snivy, who was now patting his head sympathetically. He decided to spend a good while resting on a bench near the major fountain in the city. It was quite calm and relaxing, and felt very good on the soul. Soon, Luca found him drifting off to sleep, slowly laying down across the bench while Snivy kept watch. As the night rolled in, she returned to the safety of her poke ball on her own as Luca stretched and yawned, sitting up in his seat. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out anything that wasn't within 10 feet of a street lamp.

"I guess I should try to find my way back to the Pokemon Center..." Luca said to himself quietly as he took to the sidewalk, which was the only place that light lit up. Walking along the buildings, he felt a sense of security knowing that nothing could happen to him from his left, or so he thought anyway. While pushing his way through the darkness, he casually passed a dark alleyway that looked like something out of a sleazy horror movie. Before reaching the next building, a soft voice captured his ear, causing him to flinch in the darkness.

"Come here..." the creepy voice called. Strangely enough, Luca could immediately identify the voice. It was that of the mysterious girl that he had met prior to now. Looking into the alleyway, he could make out the silhouette of a figure int the darkness. Being the curious individual that he was, he decided to proceed inward against his better judgement. The softly voice let out a girly, yet gruff giggle as he proceeded in further and further.

"Turn around..." the voice sounded in his ear, causing his body to break out in an immediate cold sweat. He whirled around, only to see a pair of bright blue eyes shining before him. He attempted to back up and run in fear from the eyes, but instead found himself tripping and falling rear first onto the concrete. He felt glued in place as the now seductive, shining blue eyes grew closer and closer, now moving down to his level.

"Hehehe...attract..." the voice sounded. It was even more rough than before, which caused panic to shoot through his system. However, before it was able to reach its peak, he felt the feeling turn inside out, causing him to grow warm from heavy embarrassment. He held his body tightly as a wave of unnatural warmth engulfed him, leaving him trembling in yearning for an unknown touch. A pair of hands helped Luca up to his feet before immediately pressing him to a wall, almost like a poltergeist. As she closed in on his face, he could clearly see that it was indeed the girl from before.

"Hehehe...feeling warm?" the voice said softly. Luca felt hazy as the heat from his body made his head feel light and his body lightly shake. He could make out a creepy, perverse grin on the girls face before something brushed up against his crotch, soon gripping it afterwards. Luca's body locked up stiff as the sexual interaction caused him to pant nervously, almost desperate for more.

"W-What...are...you doing to...me..." Luca's voice trembled and faded off as the girl rubbed up and down his length through his pants, snickering at his blatant, lustful reaction that he tried to hide so hard.

"I am making...you...mine now..." she whispered into his ear before moving her lips to his neck. Softly, she grazed his neck with her lips and tongue; Luca's legs began to tremble like a helpless dog as he continued to moan and whimper with the girls touch. Never in his wildest dreams or imaginations could he ever picture something like this happening. It was like something straight out of an adult video, except there were no cameras, and no one to say cut. Looking out towards the outside of the alley, the sight of long, bushy hair that resembled a tail fluttered over the little bit of light that sat at the entrance. The girl then turned his head away from the entrance of the alley and seized his lips passionately, a soft growl leaving her throat. Luca felt his whole world slowly fade away as she continued her carnal assault on his system. The lights around him were beginning to grow dim with his sense of balance growing numb. It was if the life were slowly being drained from his body. The bright eyes lit up again as her whispering voice spoke another odd saying.

"Night...Daze..." she whispered in his ear. An eerie, dark mist surrounded them in the alley. As if sucked into a whole new world, Luca felt the world around him spin in circles, causing him to lose control of his senses. All he knew was the feeling of his lips being touched by the sweet taste of hers and her alluring, slender hand still caressing the awkward bulge of his pants. Gently sliding her her tongue into his mouth, she tapped the top of his with a sloppy gasp before retreating back into her mouth.

"You taste good too...so good..." the voice sounded like an echo in his mind as he whimpered and whined from the sexual frustration that lit up his groin. Overheated to the point of collapsing, Luca found his mouth dropping open, panting heavily to maintain breathing and temperature control of his face. The odd, slick tongue of the girl playfully tapped on his before grazing along his upper lip, soft giggling from her throat. Luca felt like a rag doll as she pushed him firmly to the wall; he didn't feel that he could move an inch the more and more the mysterious girl caressed his privates. He felt and heard the awkward sound of the zipper of his pants slowly being pulled down, causing his erection to now push out from it against his underwear. With one more adjustment from her warm, delicate hands, his manhood was now getting a taste of the air. His moaning grew louder as she gently grasped it, no stroking it relentlessly.

"S-S-Stop...if you k-keep going…I'm...going to c-cum," Luca whimpered softly, gasping deeply. The warm hand that was stroking him suddenly felt like something else pleasuring him. It was awkward, but the palm of the hand was...fluffy. This sensation made things worse as he struggled to open his eyes. His eyes caught onto hers as they glowed once more with a sick, twisted smile stretching on her lips. He gasped loudly then grunted harshly in his throat as his dick twitched and throbbed, releasing his cum all over her hand.

His overheated face grew too much to bare as he felt his body slide down the wall, helpless and powerless as he slid to the ground. A sadistic snicker was now coming from the girls lips, her eyes shining like sapphires as they grew blurry, dim, then eventually, black. As his world came to a close, his body hit the ground with a thud, his back slouching against the brick wall of the building behind him. The soft slurping sounds coming from the girl snuck into his ears as she moaned into the taste. Finishing up, she savored the last bit of his seed, feeling satisfied as she readjusted Luca's bottoms so that he was back and secure within his slacks.

"You...are...mine…now..." she softly growled as she playfully licked his cheek before disappearing into the depths of the alley. The poke ball that was attached to Luca's belt fell free from its latch and bopped onto the ground. Releasing Snivy from its grasp, the poor Pokemon looked at her loving trainer hunched over, refusing to move from his awkward position. Snivy cried out to Luca, trying to awaken him. Snivy's eye caught an image of something as it turned to the exit of the alleyway; it was a strange Pokemon that stood on its hind legs. It turned its head to look back at Snivy, its glowing blue eye that was visible shining in the light as an awkwardly long tongue caressed over its lips before disappearing from view. Snivy cried at Luca over and over until finally he regained consciousness, his face flushed and his pants moist.

"Snivy…is that you?" Luca whispered, barely able to function. Snivy nodded, grabbing a hold of Luca's arm in fear of the worst. Luca gently caressed the top of Snivy's head with his hand as the strange Pokemon watched them from the far end of the alleyway. Her heart began to flutter like the first time with that once kind young man from her past, giving her that sensational and satisfying warmth that she had been seeking for once again for such a long time. She placed her paw to her chest to feel her pounding heart as her body felt warm like the soft gaze from sun on a beautiful morning.

"Finally...he...is...the one...the one...that will...never leave...again..." the Pokemon growled in sadistic pleasure as her face grew hot. She continued to watch over Snivy and Luca as they made their way to the Pokemon Center. She followed from the shadows as she had done for so long, finally finding a prey again that she would refuse to let go of.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginning of a Sadist Journey

The morning sun shined in through the windows within the Pokemon Center's lounge, where trainers that couldn't afford accommodations within the city were allowed to rest for the night. Unfortunately for Luca, his face was in direct contact of the sun's obnoxious rays light, blinding him as tried to wake up. He shifted his body over onto his side, which narrowly escaped the sun's rays, allowing him to wake up properly. His mind began playing back the entire first day of his training pilgrimage, surprised at how eventful it was just traveling into a town. If this was normal, he was in for a pleasant surprise. However, one thing bothered him.

His memories of the night before were quite hazy as Luca raised up from one of the guest beds at the Pokemon Center. He felt as if there was a missing piece of the puzzle; Besides awakening on the street and originally resting on a bench near a fountain, there was a large chunk of time that was now lost to the past. Scratching his now aching head, Luca decided it was to best to let it go and pull himself together. With a tap of the button on the Poke ball that laid beside him in bed, Snivy popped out into the air. Snivy looked up to Luca; its eyes looked like they were full of fright, as if she had seen a travesty take place. Luca was confused since the last thing he remember was Snivy leading him to the Pokemon Center, where he got permission to stay in the lounge for the night. The only other thing he remembered during that was the fact that his pants were damp, probably from the puddle he had fell in while he was blanked out. Outside of that, there shouldn't have been anything to be scared of.

"What's wrong Snivy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something," Luca inquired, to which Snivy crawled beneath his arm and huddled up next to him. Luca let loose a soft as he gave his poor little Snivy a small hug to help calm its nerves. The more Luca looked at her, the more and more it bothered him; if this is the kind of stress Pokemon go through, then this was going to be a long journey. Sitting up in bed, he let loose and aggressive yawn, a sign that he needed to get up without delay. Lowering his arm down, Snivy quickly crawled up his sleeve and back up onto her perch.

"Hmm...let's check the C-Gear to see what we can learn about the Opelucid gym while we wake up," Luca said with a yawn as he hung his legs over the bed. Much like a cat, Snivy needed it's leafy paws into the top of his cap, pulling a little bit up with each paw movement before curling up in a ball and resting on top of his head. Pressing a few buttons, his C-Gear sprung to life with a welcoming message. With a few more button presses, the map and information about Opelucid City were quickly displayed before him. Scrolling down to check the gym, he sucked against his teeth with a disgruntled look on his face.

"The gym leader around here uses Dragon type Pokemon...there's no way in heck I can manage to battle that! I guess my top priority should be to get more Pokemon. It says there are quite a few routes between here and the next town over so maybe we'll take our time and train a bit. Uh oh...according to the map, there USED to be a Gym in Icarrus City but the leader retired as of last year. So I guess that means Mistralton City is the closest, which is WAY south from here...man, I really should've done more research on the map before we left home," Luca groaned and dropped his head in defeat before shutting off his C-Gear and rising up onto his feet. He slowly closed the door to the lounging area behind him as he stepped into the main lobby.

He hopped on over to the line of bikes that lined the wall, carefully checking each one until he found his own. He was surprised at how long it took him as he rummaged through, finally finding it. He unlatched the hatch that held his bike in place then slowly rolled it out, being careful not to back in to anybody. After completely removing it from the rack, he looked to his side to see the strange, dark skin girl from before, staring blankly at an empty rack. Luca moved his bike off to the side and set it up on its kick stand before turning back towards her. Snivy woke up and saw the girl, causing it to claw into Luca's head as a warning.

"Ow! Snivy! What's your problem?!" Luca cried. Snivy immediately stopped, nudging its little head against the scratch points as a form of apology as she tried to remain calm. Even though they hadn't known each other very long, Snivy had already become incredibly attached to Luca, to the point where she would do anything to keep him out of danger. Giving Snivy a small pat on the head, he quickly arrived at her side.

"Hey. Is everything OK?" Luca questioned as she turned to him. Her eyes of distress caught his attention while she sported a slick smirk beneath them. Snivy tensed up at this but calmed back down so it wouldn't cause Luca any problems.

"My bike...my bike is missing…" she said softly, now pouting with lightly teary eyes. Bike stealing wasn't exactly an uncommon thing, but to think that someone got away with it in a Pokemon Center...that's just the lowest of the low as far as Luca was concerned. Judging by the way she had ridden her bike on the way to Opelucid City, it must've been very important to her, almost like a best friend maybe. Kindness and concerned spread across Luca's gaze as he was struck with an idea.

"You know, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Luca, I just started my Pokemon journey with my pal Snivy here. What's your name?" Luca announced, placing his hand out to shake hers. She looked down at his hand, then up into his eyes as if she were confused. She gently began poking it with her finger, as if she were prodding his hand for the sake of science. Finally wrapping her head about the meaning of the gesture, she smiled softly.

"I am Arkianna, nice to meet you," she said, slowly moving her hand into to his. Her nervous demeanor was so clear it was like looking at it through a window. Seeing her in such discomfort from something as simple as a handshake, Luca believed it'd be best to give her little gestures to help her calm down. Luca took her hand and shook it lightly, shooting her silly smile from his face. She gently laughed in her throat as he continued his words.

"Arkianna...that's an incredibly unique name, not to mention pretty. So hey listen...I'm not sure which direction your travelling in or if you are travelling from the city again, but...um...I would love to have your company as I journey along, at least until we arrive where you need to go. I won't be offended if you say no of course." Luca offered, his words running all over the place like a road map. Arkianna blushed lightly and nodded, fidgeting her hands together in front of her. Luca gave himself a victorious cry in his mind, feeling that he had just made a smooth move on a cute girl. Not only was she cute and sweet, but now she would be traveling with him. He thought of all the possibilities between them as he gave her hand another affectionate squeeze.

"Alright let me grab my bike real quick and we can get going!" Luca sprinted for his bike, and roled it out the door. He returned Snivy to her poke ball while he waited for Arkianna to step outside. Arkianna stood inside as he exited, her smile and eyes grew from nervous and dainty to disturbingly happy; fooling him with a simple facade was easier than she thought, which means there was plenty more she could get away with in the future. The way her eyes and lips were articulated, it was as if she had captured him in a trap. She quickly regulated her expressions and stepped outside to meet with Luca. Luca had already straddled the bicycle, anxious to get the show on the road. He looked over to her and gave a pat to the back of his seat, signaling where she was to sit. Slowly she inched up to the bike, getting a feel for the seat with her hand.

A random whiff of Luca's scent graced her nose, causing her to shiver lightly as she hopped on behind him. Luca made sure to start slow, that way he could get acquainted with having a second person with him and so that he didn't scare off Arkianna by wobbling in an unstable manner. Arkianna rested her head to his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling into his upper back to signal that she was ready to go. Upon leaving Opelucid City, Arkianna began to feel strange, forgetting that she had been in a human form for nearly two hours, which was way past her normal limit. The harder it grew to maintain her sense of form, the tighter she would squeeze around Luca's waist. Luca felt like she was personally trying to suffocate him as he focused on the road ahead of him.

"Hard to maintain a human shape…about to lose it…I must...get off..." Arkianna growled to herself, her voice starting to change as well. Quickly thinking of a way to cause the bike to tip over, she grinned, moving her hand from his stomach to the crotch of his trousers. Giving it a few soft pets, she then squeezed it firmly, causing Luca to start losing his balance. Recovering quickly, his face grew red as he tried to focus on the road.

"Geh!"Luca grunted in surprise to himself as he stabilized his footings on his bike. Arkianna couldn't help but to giggle as she gave him another squeeze. It was like controlling the flow of the bike ride, except instead of using handle bars, it just took a little physical persuading. Watching in amusement as he tried to ignore the vulgar gesture, Arkianna gave it another firm squeeze, gently moving her hand up with it. Luca's face began to sweat from heat as Arkianna's odd gestures made his concentration waver greatly.

"C-Cut that out!" Luca shouted at her nervously, causing her to snicker once more. As amusing as it was to arouse Luca while he was trying to ride a bike, she knew that she couldn't waist any more time. Realizing that it wouldn't be enough to cause a crash, Arkianna had no choice but to just let go. Luca's heart switched from beating from exhaustion into having it come to a screeching halt as Arkianna's hands let go of his waist. The sound of ruffling clothes rolling in dirt filled his ears as he forced his bike to a screeching halt. When he whipped his eyes around, to his surprise, she was no where to be seen. He then faced forward, noticing that there were a small group of wild Lilipup playing in the middle of the road. Quickly turning his whole body, he used the momentum to put the bicycle into a power slide, keeping it from hitting the pups at the coast of it twisting and tearing along the ground. Luca quickly hopped off his bicycle,k which went rolling into the grass that bordered the road, and quickly began searching for Arkianna.

"Close..." Arkianna growled. Immediately as she had met with the ground, she immediately darted for the closest tree and hid, returning to her normal form. Huffing and puffing like a marathon runner, Luca slowly walked over to the tree where she was, causing her heart to stop. She heard him plop down and press his back to it as he caught his breath. She allowed herself a solid 10 minutes to relax and get her concentration back in order. It would've been longer, but her sensitive ears picked up on a female voice that appeared to be speaking to Luca. Arkianna's eyes filled with fire as she peeked around the side of the tree and caught a glimpse of the two of them talking. She clenched her teeth tightly and growled to herself, her urge to rid of the girl rising with great force.

"So your friend vanished? That's really strange. I mean, this is a pretty open area so there aren't many places she could've gone, much less if she hurt herself. Would you like my help looking for her?" Arkianna heard; the frustration from watching grew to be so strong that she was now carving deep marks with her claws into the tree. The more and more they talked, Arkianna found herself more and more uneasy, her fur beginning to stand on edge. With a snarl, Arkianna rose back onto her feet, sighing heavily before changing back into her human form. Quickly, she charged around the tree, making a straight b-line right for Luca. Doing her best to crash the conversation, she made a jump towards Luca's back, latching around his neck as she landed upon him. Luca began losing his balance, slowly tumbling forward from the weight. Arkianna then moved off of his back, helping him return to his feet safely.

"Let me take a wild guess, that's her right?" the female trainer asked. Luca's face was clearly embarrassed by Arkianna's behavior, almost making him a slight bit angry as she leaned up and nuzzled affectionately against his cheek. The girl couldn't help but to laugh as Luca tried to shake her off.

"Yep, this would be her. Strange little thing isn't she?" Luca tried to jest as Arkianna began borderline molesting him right in front of the girl. She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled behind it as she watched the hilarious power struggle before her pan out in plain view.

"She is REALLY cute you know. Tell me something, are you two, y'know, a thing?" the female trainer teased, causing Luca's embarrassment to shift into overdrive. Arkianna then moved her hands around his waist, shivering as she took a long sniff of his scent. Luca sighed as he shook his head, much to Arkianna's displeasure. Embarrassed of Arkianna, as much as he liked her, he finally made his move to free himself from her clutches.

"No no, don't get the wrong idea! We're just traveling together for now. To be honest, she hasn't really said where she needs to go, so I assume she's just coming along for the ride until she gets bored or something. I have to admit, it definitely beats traveling alone," Luca smirked as he placed his hands on top of hers, removing them from his waist. Luca's kind words towards her evaporated into thin air as Arkianna glared at the female trainer before her. Just like a time before she had met Luca, a fiery hatred built up inside as she examined the girl carefully. Clapping her hands together, the girl before them was struck with an idea to help break the ice with everyone.

"Hey I've got a great idea! What do you say we all set up camp together, then I'll make all of us some food!" the girl chimed in, her words full of absolute joy. Luca's face felt joyous from the idea; having never eaten with a group before, and the fact that he hadn't eaten in a day and a half, this moment was practically an Arceus send. Not eating for long periods of time did have its advantages though, it made the next meal test like a slice of heaven. Arkianna kept her eyes locked onto the girl as everyone began to unpack and set up. The night came quickly as all of the preparations went into effect. Sitting on the ground, Arkianna curled up next to Luca, refusing to give him any room to move as the girl came over, laying down dishes before them both. As much as Arkianna wanted this girl who dared to speak to her beloved disappear, she did find her cooking quite enjoyable, which helped her drop her murderous demeanor for the time being

"This is...good..." Arkianna said softly, taking in another spoon full of the stew that the girl so happily crafted for them all. Luca contributed a nod of agreement as the two of them stuffed themselves along with the girl. Over the course of the meal and sometime after the food was done, she found that both Luca and the girl had a disturbing amount of things in common with one another, which caused her to shake in frustration. She did everything to hide the physical traits of her emotions, occasionally running off to drop her form a few times. She hadn't really noticed it before, but when she let her emotions take control, maintaining a separate form became incredibly difficult. It wasn't long before everyone grew sleepy and decided to call it a night. The three of them spread their sleeping bags out, got on some of their resting clothes and nodded off to sleep. Arkianna, however, was merely putting on an act, waiting for everyone to become vulnerable to her ploy. Poking her head out of her sleeping back, she quickly analyzed the two of them, making sure that the coast was clear for her to make her move.

"Finally...its time..." Arkianna growled to herself as she arose from her sleeping bag. Immediately shifting her now glowing blue eyes at the girls sleeping back, she shifted back into her normal form as she began her approach. Slowly, she prowled closer and closer onto her prey, slowly scathing the ground on all fours. The closer she grew, she found herself licking her chops and her claws, anxious for her time to strike. Her urge to destroy anything that would dare to even get Luca's attention fueled every single step until she was at the foot of her sleeping back. Arkianna grinned as he she gazed over her cute face; it was like she was an innocent child, finding themselves comfortable and vulnerable to everything around them. Clenching and baring her fangs, she then lunged on top of the girl, immediately awakening her from her pleasant dreams. Before she could scream, Arkianna welded her mouth shut with her claw, now glaring and grinning sadistically in her terrified face.

"Torment..." she growled at the girl, following it with a snicker. The girl began to struggle wildly, her eyes looking side to side like a paranoid mental patient with the loud screams filling her mind. Arkianna felt a sick sense of satisfaction overtake her body, it had been some time since her last hunt, which made this short one burying itself in her pounding, excited heart. The girl kept trying to scream as Arkianna kept her mouth shut, now licking her own lips with a grin. Finally, the girl managed to knock off Arkianna's claw, giving her only a few seconds to try and scream for help. Only a squeak left her mouth before Arkianna a single nail of her claw into the center of her throat. Her eyes torrented with tears, recalling one of the warning posters she had saw in one of the stations between routes. It talked of a wild Zoroark that had been on the rampage for months now, killing innocent trainers when they would least expect it. The girl managed to struggle enough to break free, holding her throat fearfully as she tried to speak. In a desperate attempt to warn Luca of the mad Zoroark that had found their way to them, the girl dashed off towards him as if her life depended on it.

"Hehehehe...you can't escape..." Arkianna gruffly cackled as she hopped onto all fours to quickly catch up to her prey. Just as the girl was about to drop down next to Luca and shake him awake, Arkianna's claw reached around to the front of her throat. Arkianna yanked her back with her pure strength then mounted her. The girl's eyes screamed in horror at the wild, maniacal glowing blue eyes before her. Grinning wide she leaned down to her, face to face.

"You can't...have...him..." Arkianna growled as she then immediately clasped her claw around the girl's neck. Arkianna began to crush her throat within her grasp, her claws digging into her neck the harder she squeezed. The girl felt her body slowly shut down, her eyes growing weak as they slowly rolled back into her head. Arkianna leaned down further to look her dead in the eyes, her tongue gently caressing her cheek. A gentle, growling moan left her lips as the trainer caught a final glimpse of the piercing blue eyes that caught her and killed her. With that little strength she had, she attempted to grab a hold of Arkianna's hair, which only led to failure as Arkianna batted it away from her. The trainers eyes, filled with tears as she watched the very last lights of her life flash before her, and then grew black as night.

Arkianna's body shivered with ecstacy as she dragged the girl off, putting her body out of sight from the road, like a pet bringing in a dead animal as a trophy for their efforts. Unable to control the lust that surged through her system Arkianna shifted to her human form, desperately dashing towards Luca to have him give her what she wanted so much. As Luca grew close enough to touch, Snivy emerged from its poke ball to form right between them. Arkianna growled angrily as the Snivy glared back at her bravely, ready to defend her trainer at all costs. Arkianna's smile grow furious as she latched her claw around the poor little thing, the sharp nails from it digging into her sides. Snivy squeaked in pain as two vines grew from behind her. They lashed at her arms like whips, trying to break Arkianna's grasp on her desperately.

"...Daze..." Arkianna growled. Snivy was immediately hit with a strong surge of energy, knocking its head around while Arkianna maintained her grasp. Now hazy and coughing, Snivy's vines went limp, retreating back into her body. Zoroark pinned the Snivy to the ground, moving its fangs inches from her tiny frame.

"Don't make...me...kill...you...I...will...protect...him...myself...don't worry...you...won't die...just...get out...of my...WAY!" she growled loudly, trying to hold back her frustrations of everyone getting in her way. Snivy began shaking with fear as it reluctantly nodded. Arkianna released her grasp around Snivy, leaving her to wince in pain as she sadly stared at Arkianna in defeat. Quickly, Snivy darted to her poke ball, pushing the button on it to return herself to it. Her body trembled more and more, now being able to take in Luca's scent with no more interruptions.

"I...can't...take anymore...I must...love him...!" She huffed heavily, her body heating up like a furnace as she grew over him. She licked his cheek with a loud moan as she shifted back into her human form. She immediately unzipped Luca's sleeping bag, causing Luca's eyes to stir open. Before Luca could get a grasp on what was going on, Arkianna lusciously attacked his lips with her own, moaning and panting desperately in his mouth as she crawled on top of him. Luca's tired eyes began to shutter, gaining and losing focus as she began grinding her crotch over Luca's length through his sweatpants. Luca helplessly whimpered and shivered from the sudden feeling of depravity that overtook his frame, unable to move as she ravaged his mostly unconscious body.

Grinning and giggling against his lips, she thoughts of something fun she could to please her beloved Luca. Any form of pleasure that Luca felt, she felt herself, as if they were connected on a deeper level. She removed her lips and tongue from his, leaving his mouth wide open with his tongue panting like a dog in heat. She reached beneath her legs, shuffling through Luca's holes in his sweat pants and underwear to pull out his twitching erection. Gliding her soaking crotch against his own, he whimpered and moaned out desperately, wanting more and more by the moment. She moaned with a laugh as she removed her crotch from his member, giving him a playfully tease before giving him what he wanted.

"Heheheh...let's...see...if...you like...this..." Arkianna giggled as she took a thick handful of her own, silky black hair and softly wrapped it around the majority of his member. Slowly pumping her hand on his fully erect member, the extra softness of her hair around it began to drive Luca's body wild. He began whining and moaning in a higher pitch of his voice, his body trembling violently beneath her as he gave desperate thrusts into her hand, his aching, sensitive member now throbbing wildly. Laughing sadistically from his overwhelming displays of pure carnal desire, she latched her hand onto Luca's wrist, forcing his hand up between her legs as she continued her rough and silky assault on his cock. She grip Luca's wrist tightly as she trembled and slid over his hand over and over again, soaking it with her flowing nectar. She quickly latched her lips with his once more to keep them from being any louder to the open air in fear of someone finding them. Both of them were now moaning and whimpering in each other's mouths with lustful glee, savoring every second of the sensation. With a sudden, loud cry into her mouth, Luca's member twitched and throbbed madly, shooting load after load of cum all over her hand and hair. The brushing strokes of her hair dragged the sensitivity of his cumming member out harshly, turning his voice into nothing but desperate gasps of agony as she finished herself off with his hand. Trembling and tensing up, Arkianna came as well, her lips now lovingly kissing his as their lust subsided.

Luca began to slowly awake, but it was cast aside as Arkianna hit him with a soft Night Daze, putting his already hazy body back to its original slumber. Unraveling her hair from his member, she then slid his exhausted member back into his pants before giving his cheek a final, affectionate lick. Zipping him up nice and snug in his sleeping bag, she would leave him none the wiser, making him imagine that it was some kind of crazy dream that blessed him on this warm night.

"I love...you...Luca...I'll...make sure...that...no one...takes...you away...from me..." Arkianna gruffly whispered into his ear as she left him. Arkianna licked her lips as she returned to her original form. She plopped down onto her sleeping bag and began grooming her hair lovingly, cleaning out all of Luca's cum with her tongue. She saw it as a delightful midnight snack for herself. Finishing off the last of it, she crawled into her sleeping back and zipped it closed around her full body, so that she could rest safely in her normal shape.

Nothing but warmth and love came from her dreams that night. It was like watching a slide show of images that would transpire in the future. She saw herself as she was being loved by her beloved Luca. All of the love and affection she saw came from hugs, hair stroking, kissing, and sharing passionate love with one another, all the things she desired most in this life. She growled contently to herself as she finally drifted off into a deep sleep, now patiently waiting the start of a new day.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Coated in Crimson Snow

"Mmmf! I slept like a rock!" Luca called out to the morning air, the rejoice of a fine rest rejuvenated his bones and his spirit. Typically Luca would dread the morning, cursing it for its obnoxious power to imminently awaken the world. Like a warden at a prison, smacking the bars to make everyone wake. But this morning was a completely different story. He hit a button on his C-Gear to see the time reading 6:12 AM. Yet again a first, waking up that early usually felt like a form of punishment. Sitting up and rubbing his hand over his eyes, he started to remember the wild dream from last night.

The situation that he had found himself in within the world of dream baffled his mind. Not even in adult videos as something like that been seen before, at least not by him anyway. Giving a stretch, he body shook with satisfaction.

"That dream was an absolute trip...So not only did I get an awesome dream but I also slept really well! Today is going to be an awesome day!," Luca called out to rising sun. Luca turned to where Arkianna's sleeping bag was located. Slowly, a quite naked Arkianna crawled out from under it, stretching freely to the world in her birthday suit. Regardless of having a dream like last night, he felt the sudden urge to spin away, blushing in surprise. Arkianna peeked over with her sharp eyes, catching a glimpse of Luca's before he turned away hastily. She giggled and grinned as she slowly crossed across the grass, forming clothes around her as she approached. Luca's face grew a darker red as he heard a pair of footsteps grazing the grass, closer and and closer until they came to a halt behind him.

"Don't...be...shy..." Arkianna whisper playfully. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, Luca jumped then turned around, being surprised with a completely dressed Arkianna standing before him. He threw off the top of his sleeping bag, not realizing that he was a revealing a little surprise. Arkianna grinned and pointed towards the lower half of his body. Slowly following her finger, he noticed that the head of his dick was poking out to say hello. Luca found himself overheating as he scrunched up, trying to hide it from plain sight.

"G-Give me sec OK?" Luca's voice wavered as Arkianna respectfully turned around. So far, Luca's ability of easily growing exceptionally embarrassed failed to amuse Arkianna. In fact, with each and every instance, it made her smile even more than the last. She heard the rustling of Luca's sleeping back as hid beneath it. Unsure of what exactly he was doing in there, turned and walked curiously to the head portion of the sleeping bag. Before she had the chance, Luca poked his head out, throwing off the top of his sleeping bag to reveal that he was now in complete dress to start the day.

"Whew! Sorry about that a second ago, guys can't really help that from happening. So um...I guess we need to roll up camp. Oh, you should probably go and wake that girl up as well. Do you mind doing that while I pack up?" Luca's thoughtful words caused Arkianna to bare her teeth with a smile. She walked over to where the girl's sleeping bag was, quickly rolling it up and tossing it off to the side without hesitation. Noticing her bag, she leaned do to scavenge through it, seeing if there was anything that they could take to help them along their journey. Carefree as can be, Luca quickly cleaned everything up in record time. Waiting for Arkianna to return, he came to an almost startling realization.

"Oh crap! Where's my bike?!" Luca cried in a cold sweat. Quickly looking around the area, he remembered that he had practically rolled and threw it into the grass across the path. Rushing over to it, his eyes fell to sadness as he saw the results of his actions the other day. The bare for his pedals was completely bent and jacked up, the chain had not only gone off track, it had stripped and snapped in two from the rough grinding. He also noticed his poor tires had snapped off the main wheels, killing any chance of them returning back onto them. All this together left Luca with nothing more than a trash heap that was once his precious bike. Stopping down, he tried to look around all over it, trying to find something that he could take with him as a memento of its existence. It wasn't much, but it seemed that the seat of the bike managed to survive without being damaged.

"Well, its better than nothing I guess..." Luca whined as a few tears formed in the corner of his. To him, he had just lost a best friend that he had known for years. After taking a moment to reflecting on the tragedy that was his bike, he dislodged the seat from its holster then let loose a heavy sigh before returning back up to his feet. Arkianna then popped up next to him, also leaning down to take a gander at it. She hid her face from him, smirking at the fact that now they're journey would take even longer, which meant she would have even more time next to him.

"I'm sorry...it was...my fault...that this happened..." Arkianna's acting was spot on as it provoked a smile from Luca.

"It's OK...I'm just glad that you're safe. Having that peace of mind is more than enough to pay for my poor bike. All this means is that our journey is going to be incredibly long from here on out. But you know...now that I think about it, my journey so far as been a bit farcical. However, the fact that I have you with me has really numbed that struggle down to the point of being able to shrug it off. For that, I'd like to thank you. And...if it's not too much trouble...do you think you could stay with me?" Luca's smiled and blushed as his newly found courage brandished itself before her.

"There is no...escape...now..." Arkianna said to herself with a snicker under her breath. She then returned his kindness with her own as she fell forward, hugging onto him sweetly.

"I would like that...very...much...we can travel...together as long as you'll have me...by your...side," her face grow a genuine warmth as she averted her eyes from him. Luca couldn't quite place how her terms of affection worked in his mind; sometimes she was openly aggressive with her ability to show affection, then others she sounded genuinely shy and coy. It was like riding an emotional roller coaster with her by his side, screaming along with him for the ride from time to time. Snagging up his sleeping bag, he had rolled everything inside of it for safe keeping as he carried it along. He noticed as Arkianna also picked up a bag off the ground, however, he didn't have any clue where it came from.

"Where'd you find that bag Arkianna?" Luca inquired. Without skipping a beat, Arkianna smiled back at him.

"I found it by the tree we were sleeping under. I guess someone left it," Arkianna said. She parted her hair in the back then unzipped a smaller compartment that was stitched near the top. She then removed two objects from it that appeared to be some kind of food. She then draper her hair back over the bag and handed one of them to him. Taking a look at the packaging, it read "Rage Candy Bar".

"Wow! I heard these were pretty rare around here. What a lucky find," Luca immediately began unwrapping it, his stomach making a soft growl signaling that it wanted it to. Arikanna couldn't help but to laugh at Luca as he anxiously attacked the bar, savoring its taste while his body gladly took in the sustenance. Having never had anything like it before, she slowly opened it along the top. She stared at it cautiously, giving it a soft sniff before biting off a piece.

After tasting it and swallowing it, she sudden felt strange inside. It felt like her insides were slowly closing up, making it difficult to breath. She did her best to hide the random suffocation as she turned the bar around. She groaned and grew pale at the text "This product is hazardous for Pokemon. Keep it out of reach of any Pokemon for their own safety." Having only done minimal reading, she couldn't quite comprehend what exactly she looking at, but seeing that it was in bold red text, she soon realized that it could not be good. She stopped for a moment and held her stomach, crippling pain crawling through her system as she fell to her knees.

"Oh my God! Are you OK?!" Luca quickly hustled back to here, only to have her hold her hand out as a signal for him to back away. Queasy and ill, she fought with herself to not only contain the pain, but to maintain her form as well. After struggling through five minutes of absolute hell, she took a deep breath. Luca offered his hand to raise her back to her feet, to which she happily obliged the gesture.

"I-I'm OK...I guess my body doesn't...like this thing..." Arkianna said, still pressing her hand to her stomach. Luca removed the bare from her hand. He wrapped up the end of the packaging and popped it into a small pouch he kept on his belt. Rubbing on her back, Luca provided the care that she needed to get going once more. After that hazardous incident the journey continued on quite smoothly. Whenever they were available, they'd stop at each rest area so that Arkianna could "go to the bathroom", which was easily code for shifting forms back and forth. Noticing that Arkianna had an awkward time speaking, he slowly worked with her, helping her vocal chords to strengthen and speak without sounding so off. It was these small things that reminded Arkianna that love didn't always have to be taken by force, but merely defended by it. To Luca's surprise is way only a two day journey on foot before they arrived at the entrance to Icirrus City.

It didn't take much time at all before the two of them were smacked in the face by the strangely cold climate of the city. It was if they had stepped into a whole different region of the world. Besides the frigid cold and their ability to see their own breath in the wind, they were met by a sign that had recently been hammered into the ground. It was easy to tell since it wasn't frozen over yet like everything else here. Slowly approaching it, Luca and Arkianna noticed a bunch of text with a picture plastered beneath it all.

"WARNING! Anybody who is traveling towards Opelucid City must take caution. There has been a missing person alert stated, with one of our local residence disappearing on route to Opelucid City, her name is...if you have any information, please, immediately contact the Icarrus City authorities with details." Luca's eyes grew more and more grim as he read through every inch of the text. He suddenly grew ill as his jaw dropped. The image of the individual in question was an image of the girl that they had met on the way to Icirrus City. Arkianna could barely contain a psychotic grin, clearly proud of what she had done in honor of her love for her beloved Luca. Much like the thrill she obtained when running from the authorities, her heart raced as her deed was noted for all to see. She peered over at his saddened face then gave his hand a loving squeeze, reminding him that he's not alone. Luca looked over at her and half smiled, squeezing her hand back.

"Let's go..." Arkianna called. Luca rose to his feet and snagged his bag off the ground as they went onward through the town. The cold of Icirrus City was thankfully none too active at the moment, but that didn't mean they were necessarily safe. From what he had read on his C-Gear is that the weather here usually stayed a steady snow, but was often susceptible to wild winds that were a result of the mountain that the town was at the base of. As Luca and Arkianna walked down the path, the icy winds slowly picked up the more and more they moved on. They both found themselves coughing as crystals of snow forced their way into their lungs with their movements. Even in the form of a human, Arkianna's body was still shielded by the origin of her fur, which kept her from shivering like a leaf unlike Luca. Looking out, they noticed that there was still quite a bit of a stretch of road before they would actually reach the safe confines of the city. With the winds picking up, Arkianna had to think fast before her beloved Luca became a pop sickle.

"Quickly...this way...!" Arkianna cried out in concern as she held onto Luca's hand for dear life. She immediately began charging towards a set of trees and bushes that seemed to shield a brunt of the snow storm that had suddenly fell upon them. Luca couldn't help but to continue to cough and wheeze as his heavy breathing damaged his throat and chest. This all wouldn't be a huge problem if the two of them weren't dressed in short sleeves, that was the trigger that made this situation so dire.

"A-Arkianna slow down...it's getting hard to breathe," Luca coughed violently. Arkianna gave him a re-assuring grin as she continued dragging him along. Arkianna's eyes darted around until she found the right spot for them to quickly set up and get into the safety of Luca's sleeping bag. Hopping over a bush, Arkianna led Luca's stumbling body to plow through it. Luca's face came in contact with the a pile of dusty snow, that immediately dashed into his system with a deep breath from his mouth. Arkianna quickly tore Luca's sleeping back from his frame, leaving him to curl up in a ball coughing like crazy. Quickly laying out the bag, she quickly dragged down the zipper and threw the top of it open. Violently coughing and shivering, Arkianna dragged Luca chest first through the snow, helping him crawl on top of it. Arkianna dropped down to his side, quickly zipping up the bag so that neither one of them was left out in the cold.

"Don't...worry I'll...warm...you..." Arkianna whispered lovingly into Luca's ear. Normally he would be at a loss, freaking out from being so closer to her due to his obnoxiously shy nature. But as of right now, Luca could only focus on breathing, and nothing more. His attention was divided as he felt his shirt being awkwardly dragged up his frame. With barely enough room, struggled and contorted, doing everything he could help Arkianna remove the ice covered shirt. Arkianna immediately slid it down to the other end of the bag before turning Luca on his side.

"W-What are...you doing Arkianna...?" Luca asked in a frozen haze a he shivered with a coughing fit following after. She laughed softly, a gruff tone catching the bottom of her voice as she kissed against the back of his neck. She moved up and gently bit his earlobe, causing him to grunt as he shook.

"Daze..." she whispered gently in his ear. With no where for the move to go, it immediately soaked into Luca's system, making him wobble and shake in confusion. The tent began to light up with the soft blue hue from her eyes as she decided to add on another suppressant.

"Attract..." she whispered again. To Luca's surprise, he felt his body slowly gain heat from within, that certain kind of hit that made him shiver for another reason. It felt delightful, warm and soft, causing his coughing to slow down gradually. Although Luca felt his system rejuvenating, his sight began to blur as he head grew light. Regardless of feeling warm inside, his body was still a bit numb, preventing his nerves from feeling everything.

"I'll keep...you warm..." Arkianna said in a rasped up voice, a creepy, loving grin gracing her lips. She slowly slid her body over his, trying to warm him more efficiently. With the effects of Night Daze and Attract in his system, he began to slowly shift his body against hers, shuddering as his loins became active. Arkianna grinned and kissed his lips as she cast another Night Daze, causing all of his senses of detection to grow dim and numb. Once Arkianna was sure that Luca was at a complete loss of conception, she shifted back into her normal form. All Luca felt was the feeling of a fluffy, wool blanket covering his whole body with great comfort.

Giggling softly at his desperate grinds against her, Arkianna raised up her back side, moving Luca's barely conscious hands to the brim of his pants. Instinctively, he began undoing them, shuffling and kicking them down to his ankles. He then moved back up to lower his undergarments as well, leaving him completely naked beneath Arkianna. Her grin grew wide as she was stricken with an idea for the both of them to heat up with pleasure. Arkianna, staying hovered over his body, slowly turning around until she was facing his erect member. She smiled lovingly back at him as she reached down to separate the fur that original hid her now shivering crotch. She used the moisture that covered her coat to pin the hairs that hid it into the rest of her fur, intertwining it with her claw so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Keep...me...warm too..." Arkianna whispered as she gently propped his member up with her claw, breathing warm air over his member before gracing the head of it with her tongue. Beginning to taste his member first hand, she slowly lowered her moistening cunt to his mouth, controlling her waist so that it smooshed softly into his lips. Luca gasped and moaned at the new sensation as Arkianna's scent entered his nose. Although musky, he leaned up and took another whiff up into it. Arkianna groaned and grinned as she felt his member grew and throb as he smelt her. Unable to take anymore, he slipped his tongue out, trailing it in between her nether lips to taste her lovely nectar. Arkianna gruffly gasped and laughed softly, now wrapping her odd tongue around the girth of his member. He felt the warm sensation of his manhood being blanketed with warm moisture and the gentle stroking at his base, causing him to moan soundly into her crotch.

"A-Arkianna...m-more..." his voice cried out, vibrating against her pleasure. Sensing that he could see her original form shortly, she immediately changed into a naked form of her human self. Unaware of the change, his voice grew louder and louder, peaking as she seized his cock with her hungry mouth. Arkianna lowered her nether lips down on his mouth, keeping him from making too much noise as he pleasured and tasted her more and more savagely. All of his thoughts were in a whirlwind of lust as she began devouring his thick length viciously, now vigorously moving her mouth up and down it. She whimpered on his member, slowly pushing lower and lower until it breached the tip of her throat, allowing her to lovingly kiss his pelvis. Her face wavered and wince as she howled around his dick, shaking it vigorously as she came from Luca's lips. Luca helplessly moved his waist, twitching and crying out into her as his cum shot and oozed into her throat. Breathing carefully out of her nose. so gulped down his delicious seed, steadying her breath her body with his.

Suddenly, Arkianna's sensitive ears picked up on something approaching them. Removing her mouth, she finished swallowing the rest of his semen, her head quickly shifting into the direction of the sound. To keep Luca none the wiser, she sat up on top of his face, smothering his lips with her now soaked crevice. She moaned quietly, quivering with pleasure as she waited for Luca to pass out. Normally she would just use a move, but it could possibly draw to much attention to whomever was approaching. She felt Luca's body completely relax after a few minutes.

She sighed then turned back around to look into her poor lovers face. She shut his eyes that could barely open to begin with, then wiped his mouth clean off before giving it a loving little kiss. Feeling that the wind had died down, she unzipped the upper half of the bag so she could slip out into the open air. She zipped it back up behind her, shifting back into her normal form as she focused and found her target with her ears.

"I think I heard it coming from this direction, it sounded like some one was crying out in pain," a girls's voice said to another individual. Arkianna ducked down behind some of the bushes, shielding herself from sight as she caught a glimpse of the individuals in question. One looked like a tracking officer, one of the kinds of authorities that was chasing her down when she was spotted in the past. Next to him was a young girl who looked no older than Luca, leading him in their direction. Arkianna clenched her teeth together as a true threat approached them. Her mind thinking quickly, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with murdering an officer.

"I can't...let...them find...us..." she growled as she made her move. As the two of them approached, she took note of the young girl's appearance, doing her best to nail down every detail with her sharp eyes. Sneaking around the bushes, she crawled along the ground, treading carefully behind the both of them. As the officer separated from the girl, Arkianna grinned and licked her lips, quietly jumping the poor girl from behind. Arkianna used her weight to keep her completely pinned to the ground. She used one claw to hold her head down, causing her screams to be muted by the snow. Keeping her held down, she licked over her other claw before jamming it right through the back of her neck. Arkianna watched the snow from beneath the girls face turn into a mush of red snow. It only took a few minutes before the gargling noises ceased, giving Arkianna a quick moment to drag her off. Unable to find a sufficient hiding place, she dragged her behind a few bushes and immediately covered her with the soft, fluffy snow that had building up from the storm.

"Hey! Little girl! Where'd you go?!" the officer cried out, unable to find her anywhere in sight. Suddenly, he felt a soft tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see the little girl, who was now smiling nervously up at him.

"I...think...I heard...it...from that direction now..." Arkianna acted out her voice, close enough to where it would arise suspicions. She pointed off towards a random direction, urging him to head in that direction. Suddenly, another individual came running out from the town, this time it was an older male. His face of concern immediately turned to Arkianna, who was keeping the form of the girl together.

"Faye, what have I told you about running out here like this? You could get sick! Don't scare your big brother like that!" the man said. Arkianna's breathing became heavier as she found herself in an even bigger commotion than before. She knew that if she slipped up, there would be no way she could ever return to Luca's side. With that thought driving her, she simply smiled and turned to the older male, this girl's brother.

"I'm sorry...I didn't...mean to worry you...I just...heard crying...and I wanted to try...and help..." Arkianna said, doing her absolute best to mimic the girl's voice. The girl's brother stared at her funny as Arkianna hid her smirk. He moved closer, as if he had already caught on to her ploy. Clenching her teeth behind her lips, she did everything in her power to hold steady.

"Thank you for watching over my little sister officer. Carry on with what you are doing, I'll be taking her home," the girl's brother said after getting a good look at Arkianna's face. Her heart began to thrash inside of her chest, her body lightly shaking from the adrenaline rush that was overtaking her body. It was the exciting feeling that she loved whenever she would hunt. As the officer left, she playfully held on to the girl's big brother, now treating this facade as a sadistic acting role. As her heart raced in this moment, she completely forgot all about Luca; an old feeling of overbearing ecstasy swelled up inside her, the same feeling she had when she had to do whatever it took to survive. A creepy, unnerving grin caught "her" big brother's face, causing him stare in immense confusion.

"Are you OK...Faye?" her brother asked. Arkianna laughed softly, unable to keep the overwhelming rush of emotions from devouring her whole. Her eyes immediately shined bright blue, when the girl's original color was brown. Suddenly, the older brother clenched his head, falling to his knees in the snow as he cried out in pain. He began to turn in agony, the shouts and screams of his sister and family yelling out in terror within his mind. He grunted and groaned in immense mental pain as Arkianna moved around to the older brother's front, stooping down in front of him innocently as she watched his torment tear him apart.

"What's wrong big brother...are you...OK?" she said with an openly sadistic smile on her face, causing his eyes to look up into hers. Her sick joy of watching him suffer caused her to forget that his voice was not masked. As it grew louder, she snapped from her trance, grabbing the older brother's throat and shoving him to the snow to quiet his voice. She licked her lips as she continued to stare down at him, her eyes blinding him with their glow as he gags and coughed for air.

"I'm sorry big brother...but I can't have...you telling anyone about...this..." she cackled. She shifted back into her original form, immediately slamming the nails of her claw into the older brother's throat. With a quick twist of her claw, a snapping noise came from his throat, immediately silencing him. She licked her claw clean a she watched another puddle of blood slosh form on the ground. A loud whistle rang from the direction that the officer originally went in, calling out that she had been spotted. She hopped out of view of the officer, dashing on all fours as her heart continued to pound with absolute pleasure.

"I have...no...other...choice..." she growled, knowing that if that officer wasn't silenced it was going to be over for her anyway. Circling back around. A she grew closer, she hid her appearance by kicking up snow into the officers face, charging past him. Immediately passing him, she high tailed it to Dragonspire Tower, the key landmark of Icarrus City. With the officers feet chasing her inside, she quickly darted up the spiraling stairs, making sure her movements were audible to call the officer up. As she ran in, she came face to face with a small pack of Druddigon that were in the area. Gauging them, she slowly circled around the group, seeing if she could catch sight of any males within the pack. After sighting a few, she smirked and turned into a Druddigon herself, cautiously approaching the pack. She nudged in between several males, a grin forming on her now grimacing dragon jaw as her eyes began to glow.

"Attract..." she growled softly, catching the both of them in the eyes. As the officer came charging up from the stairs, he met with a horrifying sight. Before him were several wild Druddigon, all of them now glaring the officer down ferociously. Arkianna nudged up between them again, talking to them in improvised Druddigon speech to protect her from the officer. The officer grit his teeth as he removed a poke ball from his side.

"Stoutland come out!" he called as a Stoutland formed from the ball within its bright light, dispersing it with loud barking. Arkianna nuzzled up to both of the males, giving each of their cheeks love and affection to motivate them to follow her ploy. As Stoutland charged in, Arkianna quickly backed off from the devastating duo as they each readied a Superpower for the poor dog. Sneaking out to the side, Stoutland was thrown back at the officer, knocking him down out of the way of the stairs. Arkianna quickly slid past him, laughing manically to herself as the Druddigon proceeded to overpower the officer and his Stoutland. Running out of the tower, she noticed that the night sky had taken over the snowy town, hoping that would make her return easier. She immediately headed back into the direction of where Luca still rested. She found herself drooling from excitement as she approached, her body now aching for his love from the adrenaline rush.

"I think its coming from over here Sam, lemme take a look..." yet another strange voice said, causing Arkianna to grow mad with frustration. All she wanted to was to return to her beloved Luca, she wanted nothing else in this world now that she had satisfied her hunger for violence. Her eyes were blinded by sexual tension and overwhelming anger, causing her instincts to completely take over. She crept over to the strangers that were now walking in the direction of the girl's body that she had hid from earlier this night. She snuck up to the one closest to her skeleton in the closet, immediately jumping him from his front. She covered his mouth forcefully with her claw as she started clawing away at his chest furiously.

"JUST DIE," Arkianna let it out as an enraged growl as she then cut a line across his throat, keeping his mouth covered until he no longer showed signs of life. Sam ran in his direction in a panic, desperately looking around for him.

"Sam...Sam...Over...Here..." a voice called out, catching her attention. She ran in its direction, only to be caught in the ankle by a set of what felt like teeth. As her body slammed to the ground, the sight of her beloved was laying right in front of her. She went to reach in his direction, only to have a claw ram through her lower back and another gripping her throat and pulling it back. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt blood now pouring from her throat. The last thing she laid eyes on was the horrifying sight of a wild, smiling Zoroark with sharp glowing blue eyes before her whole world faded to black.

"I won't...let...ANYONE...get between...me...and...MY LUCA..." she growled, her heart beginning to cause her pain from its intense throbbing and thrashing. She quickly dragged off the bodies, trying to desperately find a place that they would take a little while to discover. Covering them up with snow, she came back around. She looked at where their unfortunate bodies once lied, the sloshing mixture of snow and death claiming two more locations as her own. Arkianna's breath was running thin from the cold air as she made her way back over to sleeping bag. She paused as she saw movement beneath it, followed up helpless whimpering the graced the air. Arikanna didn't realize how powerful her moves had become; she figured he would've stayed asleep, but instead she comes back to a surprising sight. She turned back into her human form and quickly unzipped the top of the bag. Luca's face was flushed red, sweating profusly as he desperately tried to jerk off. He froze in place as Arkianna's face came into sight of his; it was like being walked in on by your brother or sister while doing the same thing.

"A-Arkianna?! I-I'm s-sorry!...I couldn't h-help it...!" he whimpered shamefully to himself. She sighed heavily to try and release all of her wild tension from before. She never realized before how Luca's face, no matter what shape it was in, caused her heart to steady and return to the kind warmth that she loved so much. She caressed the side of his red face, softly kissing his lips before crawling into the bag with him.

"Do...you want...help...?" she whispered softly in his ear, her voice shaking from her rattled nerves. The adrenaline from earlier caught up with her body as she laid out on top of him.

"P-Please...I-I really...need it..." Luca whined and begged, causing her to giggle from his pitiful display. Looking down at his hand that was still strangling his cock, she kissed his lips, using her own hand to release his from it. Arkianna took a moment to remove her bottoms before returning her trembling hips to his.

"Feel good...OK?" Arkianna gasped softly as she reached back and raised up his member, slowly inching it into her hot, moist crevice that now ached desperately for him. Luca stared as if in a fright as she slowly rubbed the head of his length in between her nether lips. She revealed her humanly teeth, grazing her tongue over them as she lowered her face down.

"A-A-Arkianna w-we can't d-do th..." his words drew into a loud moan as his prick was squeezed into her tight pussy. With a growl and whimper from Arkianna's quivering lips, she squeezed his dick tight with her twat, slowly easing down into it was completely inside of her. Luca's eyes gazed up into her, tears forming in them as their connection with one another became one.

"I-I love you...Arkianna..." Luca's shivering lips softly whispered, slowly being quieted by her own. She raised her face back up to gaze into her now lover's eyes, only to catch an odd, unnerving detail on his face. She noticed a small smudge of blood that had rubbed from her face onto his. In a short panic, she leaned down and cleaned it with her tongue, surprisingly Luca as his crotch was squeezed deep within her.

"I love...you too...Luca..." Arkianna softly growled. She latched her lips onto her as she began to move on him, their bodies shaking wildly as they became one. Slow at first, their merging with one another gradually grew into a storm of wild affection. Their cries flew to the skies as Arkianna continually slammed down on him lustfully, her tongue hanging out as she panted like the beast she was. She stole his lips with her own, moaning loudly in his mouth as their tongues danced with one another to the concerto played or just the two of them. Luca suddenly gripped onto her tightly, practically digging nails into her back. He screamed into Arkianna's lips as his seed forcefully flooded inside of her. She smiled down at him as the effects of her moves began to wear off, slowly draining his energy until he passed out. He was smiling as he slept soundly beneath her, causing a perverse, victorious grin to grace her lips.

"I...I have...become one with...Luca...I am...so happy...so happy that he is...now mine...only mine..." Arkianna babbled on like mental patient as her wide, restless eyes filled with tears as she shifted back into her normal form. She pulled Luca's face into her chest, gently petting his head as his cum began to slide out of her pussy and down over his shaft; it was the ritual that Arkianna had longed for, and now it was done. She believed that from her on out that they could be happy together, with no one else to get in the way, no one else to try and take him from her. No one or anything else mattered anymore. She would do everything to stop anything that would keep them apart, even slaying half a city, which she already had a solid start on.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exposed

"Ugh...these dreams keep getting stranger and stranger. Not that I'm honestly complaining of course..." Luca shrugged and groaned. His head felt like a bunch of monkeys fighting over a bucket a marbles; completely disorienting, pained, and aggravating to deal with. With a shake of his head he arose from his sleeping bag, giving the morning a nice big stretch. To his surprise he saw Arkianna talking to his little buddy, Snivy, who had been more or less hiding in her poke ball than actually coming out for fresh air. Luca quickly noticed Snivy's expression as their conversation continued. To his surprise, she looked rather nervous with just a hint of fear mixed in. As Luca approached them, Snivy jumped up in surprise, immediately darting off back to its poke ball.

"I didn't realize you could talk to Pokemon, how do you do that?" Luca's curiosity peaked as Arkianna gave him an odd wink and a smile to match.

"Secret..." Arkianna replied. A sudden burst of marching footsteps and people calling out to one another crashed through the snow, their sounds forcing Luca to shake out of his lazy awakening. Luca turned and took a look over the bushes that guarded them to see a lot of officers and officials surrounding various red splotches that seemed to spread out for quite a distance. While Luca investigated, Arkianna rolled up and cleaned up their little camp sight. She was humming a happy melody, grinning at her handiwork as she cleaned the sight til it was spotless. Trying to glance without being overly noticed, Luca looked around at each little individual place around them, covering his mouth from disgust. In each area, there was more than just blood splotches, there were random remains of various individuals as well.

"What...What the hell is this?!" Luca cried, shielding his mouth with his hand. He kept circling the small group officers, his curiosty taking flight. He ducked his view up and down and side to side; even though the site was something he didn't really want to see, curiosity is a fickle thing to fight against. Officer Jenny noticed Luca and immediately turned to him, spreading out her arms like a barricade.

"This is not something that you should be looking it! This site is off limits!" she barked, sending Luca away from them. He held a hand over his eyes to try and hide the shimmering tears that started to coat his eyes. Never in his life had ever seen something so graphic and real, not even on the news. The only good thing to come out of what he just saw was the determination to leave this scary place to move on to the next section of his journey. By the time he returned, Arkianna had already packed everything up, dusting snow across their camp site to clean up its poor, barren imagery. Handing the bag to Luca, he slipped it on then nervously took her hand in his. It was if he needed another's touch or else the fear of what he saw would become too much. The two of them decided to stay far away from each of the points of investigation, quickly heading towards the exit of the city. Luca let loose a hefty sigh, continually being disappointed by the constant string of bad luck that followed them both throughout this journey.

"It sucks that we haven't been able to really take in any sights or even capture any Pokemon...it seems that everywhere we go, the whole place is just a complete mess...that's why I'm incredibly grateful that you decided to come a long with me Arkianna. Without you, I'm not sure I would've been able to push through this journey with confidence; thank you," Luca gave Arkianna's hand an affectionate squeeze, causing in imminent smile on her face to shine in his eyes. Arkianna's loving and kind smiles is one of the few things in Luca's life that truly gave him the spirit to fight onward.

"Hey Arkianna, you don't mind if I try and hunt down some wild Pokemon do you? I can really call myself much of a Pokemon trainer if I don't honestly catch any you know what I mean?" Luca chuckled awkwardly as Arkianna replied with a subtle nod. As controlling and territorial as Arkianna was, she knew that he would need other Pokemon to make it through the gyms. Pushing aside her obvious obsessive quirks, she decided that Luca's happiness outweighed at least a few of her own...for now. Finally finding a sizable patch up tall grass, dove on into it, looking far and wide to try and find anything at all. It honestly didn't matter to him, he just wanted to find anything. Huffing in frustration after searching about ten minutes, Luca's discouragement was slowly taking a toll on him. The way his father explained it once upon a time, he made it out to be incredibly easy with an over abundance of Pokemon being everywhere. Catching another sigh from Luca's gruntled lips, Arkianna circled around, calling in her unique Pokemon language to see if any would show before him. Sudden Luca let out a joyous cry as made a sudden leap backwards as a wild Zebstrika charged him head on. Luca showed no signs of fear as he immediately grabbed a hold of his poke ball.

"Alright Snivy, let's do this," Luca called to arms, hurling his poke ball to his front. Snivy immediately popped out in a flash of light, only to be stared down by a mean, anxious Zebstrika. Snivy, although rattled from Arkianna's conversation from before, put on its game face and glared it back down, her legs only shaking mildly. However, Zebstrika's gaze didn't rest on Snivy very long. It's eyes shift to Luca's side, where Arkianna stood with her arms crossed, grinning wide as her eyes began to glow.

"Extrasensory" Arkianna whispered under her breath as Zebstrika took a few gallops forward. Now moving away from Luca, she held out her hand as her's and Zebstrika's eyes met, causing it to shake and place and shake its head in pain from the hit. Luca puzzled why Zebstrika was suddenly acting as if it where hit by an attack, but shook it off, seeing it as an advantage that he needed to capitalize on.

"Alright Snivy, it looks like we have an opening. Leaf Tornado," Luca ordered promptly. Snivy finally got his whits together launched into the air. Spinning around like a top, a flurry of leaves surrounded her, eventually launching themselves at Zebstrika in the form of a sharp, leafy gust. Just as Zebstrika shook off the odd pain from the extra sensory, it was then pushed back as its face met with the light, weak flurry of painful leaves. As weak as it was, Zebstrika's vision grew blurry, which was a side effect of the attack itself. Luca stomped his foot down in excitement, his face filled with overwhelming happiness as his first wild Pokemon was nearly within his grasp.

"SNIVY, HOLD IT WITH VINE WHIP," the call met with Snivy's ears in an instant. As his words finished, Snivy smirked leaping forward as its vines shot out from behind its frame. One of the vines latched around the Zebstrika's neck while the other quickly tied around its front to legs. Snivy pulled with all of his might, causing Zebstrika to fall on its front knees. With great haste, Luca snagged a poke ball from his side pouch on his belt and hurled it like a baseball at Zebstrika's head. With a bounce and a click, Zebstrika vanished in a red light into the poke ball. Luca's world stood still with complete silence joining it as the poke ball teetered from the left to the right. Holding his breath, he prayed with all his heart for it to capture, which was soon rewarded by his hard work.

Hopping up and throwing a swing of his arm to the air, Luca shouted out in a grand and victorious manner. Luca immediately at the spherical prison that he had successfully used to capture a new ally for his cause. Snivy looked back at Arkianna with a nervous gaze; contrary to the threats from earlier, Snivy felt a strange sensation of support from Arkianna, who smiled smugly at the little Snivy. Calling out to her, Snivy shook its odd thoughts away and quickly ran to her beloved trainer.

"Look Snivy! Now we have a new friend to help us on our way! I was really impressed with you, I was surprised at how well you handled that Zebrstrika regardless of your level being much lower and your stature being so much tinier. I'm so glad I picked you!" Luca laughed victoriously as he clicked Zebstrika's poke ball to his waist. He immediately picked up Snivy and pulled it against him a gentle hug before returning it to her poke ball. Arkianna couldn't hide her glare from the sharing of affection that didn't include herself.

Arkianna refused to leave Luca's arm, grasping around it lovingly as they moved on. She refused to let anything else love him as much as herself, so after seeing Snivy receive Luca's affection, it was her turn to repay it back to Luca. Walking onward, he was spotted by many trainers and regular individuals alike, half of them jealous from the beauty that hung on his arm. His face often grew red from the exposure, completely in the dark on how he was supposed to react. In the midst of all the attention, a trainer on the road ran up to Luca, ready to throw down.

"Yo! You're a Pokemon trainer right? What do you say to a quick battle?" the trainer offered, a friendly tone filling his words. Arkianna sighed softly and relaxed as he noticed the trainers gender, realizing that her hostility wouldn't be a quite as defensive as normal. Luca smiled, returning the boys words with an affirmative thumbs up.

"I was hoping I'd get challenged on this route, so you're on buddy! Prepare yourself!" Luca's face grew with overconfidence as Arkianna removed herself from his arm. Luca's overabundance of energy and definitive pride caused her to giggle softly, getting in position off to the side. She new that as long as she was by his side, she would do everything in her power to never allow a loss to befall Luca's ego. Reaching down, he immediately summoned out Snivy. Snivy quickly emerged from the ball, emerging from the bright light with a face of focus gazing the enemy down. The opposing trainer could help but to smirk at the little Snivy as he reached for his first Pokemon as well.

"Swoobat, let's show 'em some tough love!" he called, releasing his ball up into the air. The Pokemon emerged from the poke ball well before it was even close to the ground, allowing the trainer to immediately catch it as his Swoobat took to the air before him. Knowing that he was a major disadvantage, he was tempted to grab a hold of Snivy's poke ball and return her to his side.

"Aw what's the matter? Don't think that you're Snivy can handle it?" the opposing trainer provoked Luca, which put a bad taste in Arkianna's mouth. She glared over at him, then to his Swoobat, wondering how such an idiot this trainer would dare to mock her lover. Snivy turned to Luca, giving him a sign that she was ready to give it her all.

"Alright Snivy, if it's OK with you. Let's show him what we've got! Snivy, use Leech Seed!" Luca ordered. After each battle, Luca would take a gander at his Pokedex. As long as it was so much as on, he was able to gather data on his own Pokemon. He looked at it a few times while he and Arkianna were strolling along the route, taking the time to be meticulous about knowing his own Pokemon. Shooting several seeds into the air, Swoobat dodged them with minimal effort circling around Snivy from the air as it gazed it down.

"Hit that weakling with Aerial Ace Swoobat!" the opposing trainer gave the order, immediately making Swoobats wing glow. Swoobat made a dive bomb approach against Snivy, its speed taking her of guard. Before Snivy had a chance to take evasive action, Swoobat collided into Snivy, sending the poor Pokemon tumbling along the ground. As Snivy whined in pain, Arkianna couldn't help but to smile in satisfaction; she would do anything to help Luca win, but that doesn't mean that she can't enjoy a little bit of Snivy's pain and agony in the process. Snivy winced in pain is slowly rose to its feet again, Swoobat already able to attack once more.

"Hang in there Snivy! Try Leech Seed again!" Luca cheered his poor Snivy on as it struggled to do so much as run along the ground. Damage from a super effective blow was never anything to laugh at within a battle, which described Snivy's situation to the t. As Swoobat readied itself for another attack, Arkianna's eyes gained a hold of it, allowing her to do as she pleased.

"Attract..." Arkianna said quietly. As Swoobat dove in, it slowed down its momentum, moving its wing out of the way of Snivy's face. Being to close to the ground, Swoobat's wing grazed along the ground, causing it to tumble on for a minute before making its way back into the air. Its eyes and heart began to pound for Snivy, the attract cast upon it keeping it from attacking Snivy.

"What's wrong Swoobat? Get back in there! Aerial Ace!" the order growled. His angry words went in one out and out the other as Swoobat lowered its altitude. Snivy was finally able to hit it with a Leech Seed, which grabbed a hold of the main portion of its body. With a shock of energy, Swoobat cried in pain as Snivy felt a bit more rejuvenated. Growling at the obnoxious and seemingly unfair turn of events, he begrudgingly returned Swoobat to its poke ball.

"What the hell kind of move was that?!" the trainer yelled in frustration, shaking with mild anger. Luca was at a complete loss of words; he always did his best to try and be friendly with everyone, so having someone mysteriously being upset with him was like a slap in the face to his values.

"I didn't do anything! Seriously!" Luca said as honestly as he could. A scowl sprawled along the trainers brow as he reached for his second Pokemon. Tossing it up into the air as well, a Mandibuzz emerged from it, which glared down at Snivy with incredible hostility. Luca growled at the Pokemon that just raised the difficulty bar way higher than he thought he could handle. But regardless, Luca was ready to battle on. Returning Snivy to her poke ball, he threw Zebstrika out into the open. The trainer smirked at Luca and shook his head.

"Are you sure that thing is even going to listen to you? Judging by your skill you seem like you've only been in a few battles or so," the trainer called Luca out, causing him to grit his teeth behind his lips. Zebstrika shook its head side to side, loosening up its mane as it stared up at Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz looked down upon Zebstrika with a sense of superiority as he it circled around Zebstrika, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Mandibuzz, Swagger!" the trainer ordered. Mandibuzz circled all around Zebstrika, descending closer and closer to Zebstrika's front. Hovering above the ground, Mandibuzz shot an obnoxiously offensive face at Zebstrika, as if calling it garbage. Zebstrika growled angrily at Mandibuzz, his head now feeling light and wobbling as it went to attack it. Mandibuzz avoided the the tackle with ease, heading back up into the air to watch Zebstrika's frustration. Zebstrika began running in circles, staring up at Mandibuzz; Zebstrika wanted to take down Mandibuzz with all of its might.

"Zebstrika, Spark!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika began to light up with electricity, but suddenly toppled over from its lack of balance. Having been running around, it had made itself dizzy while waiting for Mandibuzz to strike.

"Can't do much while I'm up in the air can you? Think of this as payback for my Swoobat!" the trainer snickered at Luca, watching him as he shook his head in mild defeat. Seeing Luca growing discouraged, Arkianna's face twisted into anger as it turned its gaze up to Mandibuzz. Growling in her throat, her eyes began to glow blue after catching Mandibuzz's glance.

"...Torment..." Arkianna growled. Mandibuzz started to look as if it was greatly losing control of its altitude, quickly dropping to the ground like a boulder off a cliff. Squawking in pain, he tumbled down until it hit the dirt. Trying to shake the immense pain inside of its head, Zebstrika took the opportunity shake off its dizziness, now grinding its hooves along to ground to ready itself to attack.

"Let's try again! Zebstrika, Spark!" Luca commanded, catching Zebstrika's attention flawlessly. Zebstrika charged up as it glared the Mandibuzz down, shooting a small ball of electricity point blank into Mandibuzz's face. Mandibuzz screeched in pain as it shook its head violently, trying to shake off the yells and pain. The opposing trainer growled as Zebstrika prepared to attack again. The trainer then retrieved his Mandibuzz to its poke ball, kicking the dirt in a farcical defeat. Luca gave out a winning "wooo!", running out and hugging Zebstrika around its neck. Zebstrika gave a call of approval before Luca returned it to its poke ball.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?! You had to have cheated! Why else would my Pokemon just suddenly stop fighting?!" the trainer cried out as he charged Luca on foot. Luca couldn't figure out what the guys problem was; he battled nice and cleanly, just giving it his all to win. But here we now find a the trainer ready to attack Luca for so called cheating that he himself couldn't fathom. Throwing an unexpected punch at Luca, Arkianna immediately latched onto his wrist, slowly crushing it in her grasp. He grunted in pain as he looked into Arkianna's furious eyes, almost causing the trainer to wet himself from fear.

"Don't you dare...touch...him!" Arkianna growled, doing everything she could to maintain her shape and voice as she brought the trainer to his knees. Luca sighed and placed his hands on Arkianna's arm, tugging at them to get her to let go. Arkianna looked over at Luca and lightly smiled before releasing the trainer from her death grasp. The trainer took off and ran away without a word, glaring back angrily as he took off past them.

"Wow thanks Arkianna, I had no idea you were so strong. What was his problem?" Luca wondered, turning to Arkianna. to his surprise she had vanished into the thin air. Scratching his head and immediately went searching, only to find her popping out from behind a tree after about 10 minutes. He smirked and shook his head; what a strange girl she was he thought, finding her more and more attractive by the day. She grabbed a hold of his arm, nuzzling up against it as he lightly blushed, moving on. It didn't seem long before they came across an incredibly tall landmark. To their right they saw a sign out front that said "Celestial Tower" in big, bold, white letters on a black sign. Grabbing his curiosity, Luca immediately walked towards the tower, causing Arkianna try to and stop him from going further.

"Hey we should Celestial Tower, lets go," Luca yapped in excitement as he pulled back against Arkianna, now dragging her along the path. The closer and closer they grew to the Celestial Tower, Arkianna's face grew more pale, cold sweats now forming all over her body as she struggled against Luca's grasp. At the entrance, Arkianna was finally able to pull away from Luca's grasp, shaking her head from left to right vigorously. As they inched towards the exit.

"I-I think we...s-should avoid this...place..." Arkianna's words stuttered from absolutely terror as she did everything she could to keep Luca away from the interior of the building. Luca sighed heavily and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll only be in there a little while, you have nothing to fear," Luca tried to console her shaking body, but only provoked faster and harder actions.

"N-No! P-Please no...!" Luca stared in astonishment as tears began welling up in Arkianna's eyes, she was absolutely scared of this place. It confused him considering that it was a normal destination for all Pokemon trainers, and it wasn't anything to really fear since he was there to protect her. He sighed softly and removed his hands from her shoulders, which allowed her to hug tightly around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Luca gently ran his hand over her hair, trying to get her to calm down. Slowly, he was able to get her to back off from him. He wiped away her eyes with a cloth he kept in his back pocket then smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of in there Arkianna, I promise you. I will protect you every step of the way," Luca insisted, trying to calm Arkiann's nerves. Arkianna simple shook her head and stood still as if she had been turned to stone. Luca gave her a small hug then stepped back, now heading towards the entrance.

"Alright, alright, you can wait out here. I'll try not to leave you waiting alone out here for too long OK?" he spoke. Arkianna left him with an incredibly nervous nod, his feet venturing into the shrine. Walking in, he was immediately taken by surprise as he noticed a large gathering of people. They were all dressed in formal, dark clothing; their faces looked like they were ready to give up on life as they stared at a line of portraits that linked side by side along the bottom floor of the tower. It appeared as if a special yet tragic event was in clearly taking place. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he joined a few other Pokemon trainers that weren't dressed formally just like himself. Luca managed to ease his way through some of the crowd to see a monk standing on a pedestal behind the portraits.

"In honor of those who have passed on in their journey's to becoming true Pokemon trainers, we have elected to turn the bottom floor of Celestial Tower into its own floor of respect for those who have passed on. The portraits that stand before me are the many lives of young, promising Pokemon trainers who sadly have had their journeys cut short by a terrible tragedy. The cause of death for these young men, women and children is still under investigation, but it is believed to be related to a renegade Pokemon that had turned feral. It started nearly 2 months ago, with the death toll of its actions rising drastically as time went on. Despite this, we are not here to point fingers and blame, we are here to respect those who had promising futures and who were also wonderful people at heart. I pray to all of you as well as the deceased that you will take a moment to please cast your prayers to those who have passed on, thank you." the monk announced, his speech being followed by a kind round of applause. With the passing of the monk around the crowd, everyone began to disperse among the floor.

To his surprise, the line of the trainers and people was quite vast; there were easily over twenty portraits of people that stood before him. He sighed sadly as he noticed the young girl trainer that he had met back on route to Icarrus. She was so kind and sweet, which made Luca question why anyone would want to harm such a person. Every single one of them seemed to be close to his own age, which really made an impact on his heart. Putting his unlucky journey into perspective to this, it made his journey seem like a wonderful fantasy. Upon looking over the last few, he noticed something...disturbing...he felt a cold sweat poor over his body and the feeling of his heart stopping as one of the portraits stuck out to him.

"Arianna Sky, Age 16, she was a newly arrived resident of Lacunosa City during her time of passing. The cause of death was deemed as a murder with police still undergoing an investigation on the whereabouts of the assailant. May her soul rest in peace here among others that shared her passion..." Luca choked through the horrifying words before him, completely covering his mouth in absolute terror. The longer he stared at the portrait, the more and more his stomach began to churn, giving him the sudden urge to throw up. What lied in front of his eyes was a portrait of Arkianna; her tone of skin, her hair, and even her expression were undeniably the same. However there was one major and key difference. Her eyes were of a soft nature with their native color being of brown and not the icy blue that Arkianna possessed. He turned around to see Arkianna, now standing at the entrance. Looking closely at her, her sharp blue eyes shined in the dim light of the floor. They were staring at him, as if in great shock with her tears cascading down her face in sorrow and fear. She saw the portrait, then she looked at Luca. She began shaking her head, hiding her eyes beneath her thick bangs as she immediately ran off.

With this, Luca immediately charged outside, his heart now pounding in his chest with fear. All of his feelings were in a chaotic state of juxtaposition, not sure what to believe or what to feel. Luca began to trounce through the forest of the surrounding area, praying that we had just was a twisted coincidence. He wanted to believe with all of his heart that the girl he was falling in love with on this journey wasn't a murderer who had taken the life of another. After a while of forcing his way through the forest, he came across a shambled hut. It was obvious that there were still residents, but as to where they were was beyond him. Sitting out front was a little old lady, sitting and resting as she rocked forward and back in a chair. Anxious to hit up anyone for information, he immediately made his way to her.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but have you seen a small tan girl with long black hair run through here? I'm trying to find her," Luca huffed, his stamina running low from all of the adrenaline and fear. The old woman kept her eyes hidden beneath a large bonnet that she wore, sighing with a shrug as she leaned back.

"I'm sorry young man...but I haven't seen anything round here..." the woman's gruff, raspy voice trailed off. Luca stared at her carefully, a feeling of uneasiness began to cause his hairs to stand on end. Trying not to be rude, he left with a thank you and quickly proceeded further in. A wide grin spread across her face has he left her view, a tongue passing over her now smooth, youthful lips. Luca kept his pace, coughing occasionally from the pollen of the hundreds of plants that littered the area. He quickly stopped when he was met with the sight of a horribly placed electric spider web to which he charged right into after an attempt to stop. As he began struggling and waving his limbs around as hard as he could, soft shocks from the web periodically jolted his system; his body began to grow submissive with muscle contractions pulsing like sores. Finally, with one last hard pull of his arms, he broke free of the wicked trap before him. As he fell backward, his back met with a thud against a soft object. With his body in trembles, he whipped around, only to be met with a very dross and terrifying glare from none other than Arkianna herself.

"A-Arkianna?! W-What's going on?! Please tell me!" Luca's words stumbled much like his feet, trying to slowly back away from her evil grin. She tilted her head to the side, her evil, intent yet loving sorrow drilled itself into his system

"What do you mean...?" Arkianna replied. Her voice was a combination of sorrow and blatant naivety as she looked at Luca, trying to play dumb to what he had saw back at Celestial Tower. She had no choice but to remain calm seeing she didn't want her visual ruse to disperse just yet.

"What are you?! Are you you? Are you fake? WHAT ARE YOU?!" Luca growled as he stood his ground with more confidence. She slowly approached him, each step being followed by an omnious black haze. His fears and panic causing his legs to tremble and hurt. With every menacing step forward, Luca took a cowardly step back, trying to maintain the same distance. His eyes filled up with tears as his eyes stared in terror. In his mind, he wanted to believe that this was a nightmare, that he would wake up at any moment and be beside the Arkianna that he had began to love. A rock tripped his ankle from behind, sending his body up against the caves out wall. Closing in, Arkianna pushed her body up against his, her face steadily growing closer to his own as he stared in absolute horror.

"Why Luca...I...am your...love...and...you...are...mine. You are mine...Luca...no one elses...I love you Luca...I love you..." she said, her voice being a combination of that of her human shape and that of a wild Pokemon cry. She gently cupped his cheeks with her hands as he trembled violently. She slowly rubbed her knee up between his legs before her twisted smile met his ear.

"You are mine...now and forever..." Arkianna softly growled. The Night Daze that surrounded Arkianna dispersed directly onto Luca. His consciousness and balance began to shake, causing him to fall to the ground helplessly. Within his struggle to look up at Arkianna, he no longer saw the girl that he had fallen in love with, but rather, a scary, sadistic looking Zoroark. Her eyes pierced his soul with her smile chilled his spine as he slowly but surely drifted off into darkness.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sadistic Desire

"Where...am I...?" Luca questioned. His head was pounding and throbbing as if he'd been clocked by a sledgehammer while his body felt heavy like two ton weights. It took a lot of energy to stand up in the black void that he now found himself in. Shifting his sight around, it was if he were blind. There was nothing but a never ending darkness all around him. Luca dropped back to the ground, curling up in a ball on the ground as he suffered in a world without senses. Time slowly passed, it was like he could close or open his eyes, with breathing being his only signs of truly living.

"Luca, this way," a voice sounded around him, causing him to stir from his pity huddle on the ground. Even without his other senses, having as much as one helped shake the horrendous panic in his mind. With every call out, Luca chased the voice. As hard as he tried finding it, it was if he were merely running in place. Forever it felt like he was running, the gloomy feeling of defeat now weighing him down once again.

"Watch out Luca!" another voice cried. Luca jumped in surprise from the volume, trying to run away in any direction. He suddenly felt his legs completely stop. Like quick drying cement each step was slower and slower until he came to a complete stop. Luca tried to fight against his petrified legs, only to find that something much worse was happening. An odd feeling overtook him as he felt his body slowly being devoured by the floor. It felt like quicksand, grabbing a hold of its prey, never allowing it to return again. Sinking deeper and deeper, until he finally fell out of the darkness, and into the sky. He felt the sensation of falling from the heavens, his clothes felt the whiplash of the wind beneath him, his heart and soul pulsing and beating as hard as a conga line. They say that falling never hurts as much as the landing, which Luca quickly understood as his body connected with the ground. Luca released a violent cough from his mouth on impact, the pain almost feeling real. His attempts to move were cut short as a foot stomped hard into his stomach, knocking all of the wind out of him. As he gasped and cried for air, soft laughter came from the host of the body, their stomps turning into kicks against his sides and chest. Luca tried to cry out in pain, trying desperately to beg for them to stop, only to have nothing come out. Tears filled his eyes from the helplessness that started to haunt him as he suffered through the invisible abuse. Finally the foot rested itself upon his throat, the hosts weight being pressed down on it harshly. Slowly the figure leaned forward, closer and closer until their face was in full view. He was met with the glowing blue eyes that had tormented him his whole journey; those eyes that he once felt were safe, loving and kind, those eyes...that belonged to Arkianna.

"It's time to wake up...my love..." Arkianna's words made their way into his dream, causing his eyes to shoot open like a pistol. He began breathing heavily in a panic, wondering where he was in the dream. However, the smells of a lightly damp forest and the sounds of wild Pokemon communicating with one another ease his tension. Looking around made him feel a bit more comfortable, that was, until he faced forward. Sitting before him on the stump of a tree was the one who had been with him his whole journey, the invisible monster that he thought didn't exist, Arkianna. Arkianna was in her true form with perverse and seductive expression was plastered onto her face, staring him down lovingly while he stared back in terror.

"Did you...sleep well...Luca? Arkianna snickered, her signature smile continuing its growth. To be explain, Arkianna's face was like that of a mental patient being tied up in a straight jacket, laughing wildly before they were thrown into solitary confinement. Luca tried to move, only find himself struggling against himself. Various vines that hung from the trees had been taken down by Arkianna, allowing her to use them as restraints to keep her beloved Luca right where she wanted him.

"Arkianna! W-What is all this? W-What are you going to do to me...what...is it...you..want...?" Luca began barking at first, but slowly his words grew dim, like the sudden fire he had was blown out like a birthday candle. His eyes filled with tears, wondering what he had done in his life to deserve this moment that now tortured him on this very day. Arkianna raised up from her stump with a stretch. Her dark fur mixed with her crimson red hair suited her personality Luca thought, wondering what would happen to him. She smiled kindly and gently ran her claws along the sides of his face gently.

"I want...you...Luca...I want your...love...the love that...I need to...live..." Arkianna's words wavered up and down from excitement and sadist intent. She moved her claws from his checks, gently gliding them along his neck then down onto his shoulders. She looked like a girl in love as Luca tried to fight his restraints once again.

"I am human and you're a Pokemon! This isn't right!" Luca scowled and yelled, his cheeks drenched with tears as Arkianna continued to smile. She then began running the tips of her claws through his hair, combing it to the side to soften it up. She softly growled lovingly until she felt that his hair was just right. She then forced her forehead up against his, causing him to shift away from it.

"Luca...I am far...more human than...any Pokemon...could...hope to be...I have worked so...hard to be more human...for you...because I love you...and want...you to stay...by my side," Arkianna's proud words sunk into Luca's heart, causing him to tremble as he shook his head from side to side. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to erase the image before him and to try and drain the last of his tears. He then glared Arkianna down furiously, ready to try and attack her with his words.

"This wrong! It's wrong for a Pokemon and a human to do suggestive things! That's not how it works!" Luca spat, continually struggling to fight against his restraints as his voice began to choke up from crying. Arkianna cackled as she raised up his chin with only a few claws. Her eyes chilled his soul as she leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon his. She felt Luca's tears against her as she slowly parted, her face was now in a neutral state. Luca stared in a fright at the thought that she would end up ending his life at any moment. She then brushed her claw along Luca crotch, laughing softly at his resistance.

"Let's see...what your...body thinks...I want to see...if it...truly loves me...I'll prove to you...that you really love me...just wait...and see," Arkianna laughed as she nuzzled his cheek. He growled behind his teeth and turned his face as it lightly shifted color with Arkianna's touch between his legs. She rubbed over it faster and faster, causing grunts to leave Luca's throat and tears to flow freely once more.

"How could you do this...you...you betrayed me..." Luca began to sob loudly, unable to hold it back any longer as his salty tears made it to his lips. Arkianna acted as if she didn't hear his crippling words, now leaning up to lick away his tears. Luca tried to rebel against her touch, shifting his head from side to side and trying to thrash his body away. Arkianna sighed gently, holding him steady with one claw while the other continued its soft assault on his manhood through his pants.

"I...would never betray...you...I never...betrayed you...I stood by your...side...I protected you...from everything...I merely hid my true...form from you...that's all..." Arkianna whispered, before pressing her lips against his once more. They shuddered and pouted as she slipped her tongue between them, gently rubbing it along Luca's. As she continued to forcefully kiss him, she moved both claws to his shirt. She dragged an individual claw from the collar of his shirt and down to his chest. He felt it suddenly tear open, causing him to whimper and try and pull away once more. Laughing gruffly within her throat, she retracted her tongue from his mouth and moved it onto his chest. Slowly, she began dragging it along his bare chest, causing goosebumps to form along his skin.

Continuing to cry in resistance, she lovingly tilted her head to the side so she could kiss all over it, nuzzling it with her warm cheek all around. She eventually ending up at his nipple with a gleeful smile. She softly lapped her tongue against and over his nipple, growling in pleasure as Luca averted his eyes. He let out a subdued grunt of pleasure which gave her a sign that she was doing well so far. She grinned up at him as she gently pinched his nipple between two of her claws. She squeezed her claws against it until the protruded the skin, causing Luca to cry out in pain. A loving pant escaped her lips as she soaked up the blood from the wound with her lips and tongue, causing his body to wince in pain. She moved her other claw up to his other nipple, proceeding in an encore of the pain she had just inflicted. She dragged her sloppy tongue from one to the other, tasting his wounds.

"Mmm...I like...this taste..." she growled lustfully, nuzzling into his chest. She nudged her furry cheek down from his chest to his stomach. She brushed it up and down against his skin, lightly carving a line with her claw afterwards. His face winced from the stinging sensation of her lips sucking and kissing at the light slash mark she had just made. slowly tracing her cheek rubs with her claw. A small trail of lightly torn skin followed her every move as she moved down to his pant.

"P-Please...s-stop Arkianna...no more..." Luca whimpered as Arkianna carefully undid his bottoms. He could only watch as the wild Pokemon prepared herself for the main course of tonight's meal. Arkianna's eyes flinched for merely a moment as she looked into Luca's teary eyes. Completely determined to make Luca feel good, she refused to stop until he would be satisfied. Arkianna rubbed her cheek against him, now nudged her nose up into his crotch through his pants. A wicked smile graced her face as she felt Luca's fully erect member against her face. She shivered as she took in his scent, now giggling up into Luca's shameful face as she licked her lips.

"See...Luca? Your...body loves...me...even though I...am a...Pokemon...your body...can't lie to me...like your...words do..." Arkianna's words sounded like babbles from a serial killer, delightfully toying with their prey before taking them to the grave. Luca's face turned bright red as he clenched his teeth together, refusing to believe that a Pokemon was turning his confused dick on. He continually shook his head from side to side, it was the best resistance he could show to get her attention.

"No...no...I-I don't like Pokemon like that! Y-you are a sick creature! You're too messed up to realize what you're doing!" Luca screamed in protest,which merely fueled Arkianna's desire to break him further. She knew that the more she broke him, the better he would feel. Chuckling soundly, she used her claws and strength to tear open his pants. Luca refused to give in and clenched his legs, tight enough for them to shake. He did everything in his power to keep a barricade between his shameless, throbbing erection and her anxious claws. Arkianna shrugged then clawed over his blocking legs, causing a loud yelp of pain. She clawed over them once more in a cross hatching manner, causing him to cry with clenched teeth, a sign that he was trying to hold back his sounds of pain.

"I don't like...hurting you...please open your...legs...so I...don't have to...hurt you...more..." Arkianna bartered. Luca growled and clenched his fists together behind him. His continued resistance against her only made her sick, twisted love all the more desirable. Pressing down on them, he howled in pain, his body now shuddering in agony as she looked into his eyes. I clenched his teeth and sobbed as painful, trembling legs opened to her, revealing a highly erected cock just waiting for her. She let giggling chase her motions, slowly leaning forward on all fours towards it.

"This...is the largest...I've ever seen this...does that mean...you're loving...this like I am...that much?" she soundly panted as she began nuzzling up against it with her nose. The awkward feeling of Arkianna's dark fur against it made Luca's body shudder vividly and his member to throb anxiously. She laughed soundly as her rugged tongue cupped it lovingly, slurping up and down and all around it lovingly. She couldn't help but to shiver with joy as his sounds of agony began to mix together with pleasure.

"A-ARKIANNA! S-S-STOP! I-I DON'T WANT THIS!" Luca cried in great shame as he felt his prick growing closer to climax. He couldn't believe what was unfolding before his very eyes. A monster that had been following him from town to town had now restrained him. And now he watch as she obsessively pleasured his dick, shuddering from the pain in his legs but also the dizzying sensation of pleasure. Luca couldn't help but to cry at how helpless he was, and how shameful he was.

"You're resistance...your words of denial...these things are...driving me...crazy...making me so...hot inside...that I can...barely handle...it" Arkianna growled in response. She carefully clasped his cock in her paw, beginning to stroke it slowly as she moved her tongue to his testicles for tasting. Luca's cries were strictly lustful as he tried and tried to stop his body from feeling this way. His rebellious words tried to match his submissive tones, but was slowly deteriorating in the pleasure he felt. As Arkianna's tongue graced his sack and her soft paw played with the head of his member, he felt his body scream out, unable to take anymore.

"N-NO, I-IF YOU KEEP GOING I'LL LOSE IT...! S-S-STOP!" Luca yelled out in pleasure as Arkianna performed her hand pumping much harder, her tongue wrapping around his testicles like a twist tie. With a loud cry of shame, his body tensed up stiff as a board as several loads of cum erupted from his throbbing member. The shots booth coated her paw and plastered the top of her head with its gooey texture. His eyes were now half opened, staring blankly at Arkianna as she continued. He felt as if something had broken deep inside of himself, causing everything to shut down. He continued panting heavily with a sweating, red face now staring into Arkianna's eyes.

N-No...I-I came...A-A Pokemon made me cum..." Luca began pouting and sobbing as if he had committed the worst crime in history. Arkianna cackled again as she gazed up into his shameful face. At this point in time he had finally stopped his struggling for escape, the fire in his eyes that powered the will to try and break his restraints have now been blown out like birthday candles. Even if he escaped, there would be no going back to the innocent life that he had, there would be no way to erase this moment from his mind. Arkianna moved back up to his wounds and began to clean them with her tongue, trying her best to keep them clean so they could heal. His body twitched in pain and pleasure with every digging lick, his eyes easing open, glazed over and broken from the traumatic the event that had just taken place. He continued to make small calls for her to stop, but made no struggle to do anything about it. She leaned up and raised his head, licking his lips lovingly as he gazed away.

"Accept my...love...accept knowing...that...you're body...loves...me...that you...love me..." Arkianna growled, nearly mimicking a pur. Shen then moved her tongue to his neck to taste his sweet skin then was now covered in his sweat. Soft moans would ooze from his mouth as she pleasured his neck, her paw now rubbing his member back to life. The more she teased his neck, the quicker his member grew alive once more. Knowing now that pain drove his member wild, she eased the tip of one of her claws into the hole at the top of his member. His broken eyes and words whimpered her to stop, when clearly he couldn't do anything anymore. With the soft cries of pain leaving Luca's lips, Arkianna began slowly pressing her claw inside of it. Strong cries of horror slowly drained from his mouth as she slowly slid the entire claw into his prick hole. She smiled and licked her lips as she saw her efforts harden his poor manhood with its pain.

She quickly removed it, causing sharp shrieks of pain to escape his sore, tore up throat from his cries. Arkianna tilts her head to the side until his cock gently pressed to tip of her lips. She gently slid it into her mouth, digging her tongue into his bleeding hole as she sucked him off. With every downward movement, Luca's body forcibly twitched, his voice growing gruffer and grainy with his yelps of pain and pleasure. He felt a gasp of pleasure force its way into his throat, realizing that his member was still sensitive from releasing minutes ago. He couldn't help but to clench his hands together tightly as her mouth moved up once more, causing a load of his spunk to suddenly release into Arkianna's mouth. With every swallow, a mixture of blood and cum trailed down her throat until he was finished. She gave a final satisfying swallow then removed her mouth. She licked over her lips in great delight as she gazed up at Luca's panting, red face.

"I love you...Luca...that's why...I'm doing...the things that...I am...just like how...I love that...you are...made hot...from pain..." Arkianna's voice scratched from her heavy use of human speech. She kissed his panting, lifeless lips before moving him onto his stomach. Luca tried to lean back up but couldn't because his hands were tied behind him. He trembled and moved against her wishes, but was too weak to make a difference.

"...what...are you...doing to me...now..?" Luca spoke in resign to his struggles to stop it. He felt his arms being forced up higher on his back, causing his muscles to cramp and swell painfully. The amount of pain that his body was now feeling seemed to amplify with every unnecessary movement that Arkianna forcefully put him through. Suddenly, he coughed and screeched loudly as the intense pain of her claws digging into his back overtook him. He began coughing up bits of blood from both agony and literal body trauma, which in turn began to make him feel weak.

"J-Just kill me...please...just kill me...I can't take anymore...I...I don't want to live with this..." he sobbed against the dirt as Arkianna began digging through his wounds with her anxious tongue. As if it was liquid candy, Zoroark persisted in pleasuring its pain and torment. Luca's body no longer shuddered in pain, it only occasionally twitched when the pain grew unbearable. Once she had enough, she removed herself from his back then moved behind him. Unable to get a grasp on what was happening now, Luca just rested his face against the ground. He tried his best to grasp onto the urge to stay alive and stay on guard but it was slowly fading away by the minute. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened wide with a grunt as a hot, moist sensation pierced into his rear hole. The sudden pleasurable sensation caused Luca to almost spring alive, burying his face into the ground as he panted and moaned in a surprising display of pleasure. He continued on muttering no like a mental patient while his tones and body began to scream yes. Arkianna laughed as she took a peek of Luca's face, who was not helpless against the odd sensation of pleasure.

"Hehe...you...now look...like a Pokemon...panting and whining in heat...we are both human...and Pokemon now..." Arkianna's sadistic giggles drove into Luca's ears, shooting his shame in the face like a bullet as she gave his asshole one more loving lick. She hunched over top of him; the tips and thicket of her fur rubbing into his wounds caused great pain to course his body. Luca's eyes shot open in horror as a claw started digging itself deep into his asshole. He immediately clenched his rear tight to try and stop the new menace of destruction on his body. She used all of his strength to try and shove Arkianna off, but all of the intense pain had now numbed his body.

"Thats...more...like it...I...like seeing...you...squirm...it means...you are...feeling good..." she whispered loving across his ears. She slid off of him and moved all the way behind him. As she continued toying with his butt, her tongue teased his sack, doing everything in her power to make him erect once more. Luca began to have a violent coughing fit, blood occasionally coughing up as the pain pleasured his soul. He continued his futile attempts at getting her stop, but soon, he felt his member growing once more, finally realizing that there was no fighting the pleasure of her actions anymore. Her paw went back to stroking his shaft as she twisted her paw inside, screwing it into his asshole like a screwdriver. His gruff voice forced out a sound of pleasure and pain as he tensed up, his body shooting a hot load of his seed onto the ground.

"H-How are...you making me...cum like this..? Why...am I cumming from you torturing me...have...I lost my mind?" Luca forced out of his throat. With a loud grunt, the claw was removed violently from his hole, causing it to bleed in the aftermath. His whole body trembled violently, his blood loss was taking a toll on his body, causing more twitches and sharp movements to arise from his battered body. Luca felt his restrained arms being set free as Arkianna kicked him back over onto his back. Arkianna slowly crawled over him on all fours. She shifted his bangs away from his eyes, revealing that there was hardly any life left in them. His face was soggy from the tears and dirt that covered his cheeks, his lips and chin were moist from drool that escaped his mouth from all of the ecstasy and madness. She used her paw to wipe the dirt from his face before giving his lips a soft, warm, and loving kiss with hers. He was taken by surprise as the loving, caring expression that she had as a human spread across her face, almost giving his heart a small sliver of hope.

"It is...your turn...now...do...as you...please to me...I...will make...you mine...with your love..." Arkianna giggled against his lips. With minimal delay, his entranced and destroyed face gave her a hypnotic nod. Luca shut his eyes as he raised his aching arms behind Arkianna's head, pulling her into a warm embrace as their lips shared their warmth. His blood loss and wounds began to make him feel cold and weak, leaving Arkianna as the only source of warmth that he had. Luca moved one of his hands beneath Arkianna, finding their way through her fur til they reached her nether lips buried with. She slid a few fingers into it; a warm and sticky sensation coated his fingers as they moved within her. Sloshing, perverse sounds could be heard the more and more as pleasured her. She began moaning and panting in pleasure, her body being pulled closer by Luca to stay warm. First one, then two, and then he eased up to three fingers inside of her, causing her insides to squeeze around them. The warmth from her insides and the overwhelming lust that their lips shared caused his member to come alive one last time. It took a bit of time before it reached its limit, but low and behold it came to be. Arkianna held her lower back up as Luca removed his fingers. He used the gooey moisture from them to coat his member, warming it up like a lubricant before teasing her nether hole with the head of his member. Arkianna trembled and whined as she removed her tongue from his mouth, causing a long strand of saliva to keep their tongues connected.

"I...love...you..." Arkianna said lovingly as she dropped down, crying out in sadistic pleasure as his cock stuffed her pussy full. Luca gazed into her face full of absolute shame and pleasure. As far as he knew, he believed that he was now losing his virginity to a horny, sadistic Pokemon. As Arkianna moved up and down, Luca's arms slid down onto her waist. He gained a grip on it then started to yank down on her body as she rose off, causing his cock to rush deeply inside her with every stroke. Her mixed cries and growls of sadistic desire grew wild she finally had what she desired most. Arkianna dug her paws into his chest wounds for leverage to go harder, causing Luca to cough up some blood to the his side. He moved his hands to her ass and gripped it tight, showing that he was ready to go all the way. In that moment is when he decided to give up, giving in to the lust that plagued his system. He knew now...that there was no turning back. He inserted his middle finger into Arkianna's rear hole, using the other to grip hard and force her down on his raging erection more firmly. Arkianna's tongue shot out from her mouth as his finger entered her asshole, catching her by surprise. She had turned into a hot, steaming mess of panting, trembling, and fits of laughter. Luca face had grown into a lewd depraved painting of lust and destruction to himself as they shared the deathly, carnal embrace with one another.

"A-A-Arkianna...I'm going t-to...cum...I'm going to cum inside you!" Luca coughed and cried loudly. Arkianna's wide glowing eyes locked onto his in a psychotic stare, using her hind legs to go harder. Ravaging, bouncing, and drooling all over Luca were Arkianna's signs that she had also lost her mind.

"YES...BECOME ONE WITH ME...BE MINE...AND ONLY MINE...!" Arkianna snarled wildly. Her body tensed up as she reached behind Luca's neck to pull herself tightly onto him as she creamed all over Luca's member, smothering it in warm juices. Luca then followed by howling into her chest over and over, slamming her down one last time onto his wildly twitching member. As he tensed up, his screams filled the thick fur of her chest a flood of his seed erupted harshly inside of her. It was as if he had been saving it up for his life, waiting for just this moment to happen. Arkianna raised up and leaned back. Luca's eyes followed her claw as it led them to her pussy. His broken face watched as his gooey cum slowly seeped out from her nether lips, coating the side of his dick and his pelvis as he finally ran dry. His nearly dead eyes were filled with mild terror, realizing that he had literally filled her entire cunt full of his cum, enough to where it oozed out from having nowhere else to go.

"I...came...inside of...a Pokemon...I completely filled...a Pokemon's womb with my cum...I'm...a sick, perverted freak..." Luca sobbed as he felt his body shut down from the fluid and blood loss. His eyes filled with tears as he coughed up more blood, reaching out for Arkianna for dear life. Arkianna grasped a hold of Luca's hand, rubbing against it affectionately with her cheek to warm it. As the forest began to spin, and his consciousness slowly faded, Arkianna leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Luca's dying lips.

"I won't...let you...die..." her words whispered as all of his strength finally left him, leaving him as nothing but a cold, broken body that was the former shell of an innocent man.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: From the Shadows

"Geh!" Luca groaned as a blinding light singed his awakening eyes. What was if he were a puppy, opening his eyes for the very first time; painful, burning, and quite irritating when you were trying to rest. He immediately shielded the light with his arm, seeing only it and the ceiling as he came to a stunning realization.

"I'm...alive...?" Luca coughed harshly as he sat up. It only felt like moments ago that his body was bleeding out, ready to die a cold, pleasurable death. With his wounds and bleeding, there didn't seem like any hope, which is why he finally broke and did what he did, or so he would like to believe. Trying to move, even just to sit up, was like trying to lift the weight of the world. His body felt as stiff as a board with a disabling pain that made every inch of movement next to impossible without feeling broken all over. All over his body there were bandages and patches, keeping everything covered and taken care of. In short, it looked like his body had been mauled by a wild Pokémon, which truly wasn't that far off. His legs were bound so tight that any movement made them throb from pain. His chest felt as if it were on fire, and he wasn't about to touch it to find out. The images and experiences of last night felt like a blur, but all the horrifying details had been branded onto his mind, never to be forgotten. He managed to catch a look at the wall closest to him. At the corner of the room were all of his things: His bag and his Pokemon were both there safe and sound. He sighed in relief as the door to his room squeaked open, with a somewhat familiar face heading towards him.

"Oh thank heavens you made it. The doctors and I weren't sure if you were going to make it through the night. I'm so glad," the nurse smiled. It was clear to him now that it was Nurse Joy checking in on him. He felt a sudden fit of confusion as he looked around. There wasn't anything else in the room besides himself as well as the nurse.

"Where am I exactly...?" Luca coughed once more. Speaking was apparently not in his best interest considering every word felt like nail were scratch over his throat. The nurse lightly laid her hands on his shoulders to hold him down so that no stitches would break open.

"This is the Mistralton City Pokémon Center. A strange young lady brought you in here last night. You were bleeding heavily, you had a fever and your body was shivering so vigorously we weren't sure we would be able to save you. This is a Pokémon clinic and not a person clinic I'm sure you know," the nurse relieved with a smile. Luca shivered with fear hearing that a strange young lady was responsible for bringing him in. There was no doubt in his mind that it could possibly be. In a short fit of panic, he tried to get up, only to feel agonizing pain shoot through his system with each muscle movement. The nurse shook her head at his futile attempt to rise up, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Luca fell back onto his back with ease, being completely helpless to any force upon him.

"Please don't move. If you try to move around like that your stitches will break. So please just lie down and rest for now OK? If you don't me asking, what happened out there to cause this kind of damage to your body?" Joy inquired. At the very thought, it was if his body went through a strange transformation. His eyes, as pained as they were, relaxed, glazing over as if exposed to too much trauma. His whole body shook with fear, his mind continually remembered each and every laceration that Arkianna had done to his body. In short, it huddled up like a rape victim, too scared to do anything in the moment. Nurse Joy sighed gently and helped Luca lay back in the bed, fluffing his pillow for him for letting his head rest upon it.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to drag out a list of horrible feelings. Please, do your best to rest now. I'll be sure to check up on you in a little while OK?" the nurse calmly assured. He continued to shake as he exhaled heavily, shivering as if he were freezing with in a snow scape. As the sound of the door clicked closed, Luca's eyes began to fill up with tears, now doing everything that he could do to try and shake it all off.

"I…I was raped by a Pokémon...I…can't believe it wasn't a dream..." Luca began repeating over and over to himself like a broken record. It was like an out of body experience as he shuffled through his memories, watching each segment of the torture to his body. Sure it wasn't his fault, but that didn't change the fact that his body was going to be confused for a long time to come. As he grew numb to both the pain and the trauma that he was feeling, his body gave up and relaxed. Thinking about Arkianna for a moment, he remembers the sight of her last expression, which was clearly a face of regret. He turned onto his side so he could stare at the empty white wall, slowly piecing together the triggers that caused Arkianna to go absolutely insane.

"As awful as it all was…up until that point…it wasn't all that terrible I think…maybe…maybe she was so scared of being abandoned that she attacked me since I found out her secret…I…GAH! Why the hell did she choose me of all people?! This is all so confusing!" Luca grumbled, using all of his willpower to not flail about in his bed. He sudden felt a cold chill crawl down his spine as a chilling voice graced his ears.

"I'll always...watch over you..." it was clearly Arkianna's voice. Luca's head shot up and frantically look all around the room in hopes of finding its source but to no avail. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. With a hefty sigh he rested his head back onto the pillow, the feeling of being caged slowly surrounding his senses, entrapping him within his own feelings.

"Now I'm hearing things...maybe I'm going crazy..." Luca groaned, frustrated by his total bed rest. The amount of time that he had to stay in that room began to literally drive him mad. As each day passed, it was if more and more images of his horrible experience built on one another piece by piece, nearly to the point of where he could feel every inch of pain and struggle. Looking at his blank walls each day was like a mental patient in solitary confinement. He had nothing to do but to stay quiet in his padded room, forever staring at a void of white that surrounded him. From time to time, he found himself hearing voices, or even hallucinating Arkianna being around, always scaring him to the point of screams. If this were a normal hospital, he would've either been tossed into an asylum or at least be tranquilized to the point of remember nothing. It took about a week for him to recover, which gave his mind time to sweat out all of the horrible things and images that plagued him during his stay. On the final day of rehabilitation, Luca could finally sit and stand without feeling the urge to just die. He grimaced thinking about the whole incident with Arkianna, but for a different reason this time. He looked at his two poor Pokémon, sighing and slowly running his finger tips over them.

"This sucks; I haven't been able to train my Pokémon at all when Arkianna was around…" Luca sighed and shook his head. Having remembered that the Mistralton Gym wasn't too far off, he felt it might be just what he needed to get his mind off of everything that had happened. Although his attitude seemed to be restored, he continually looked all around him, the paranoia of it all still bound tightly to his mind. At any moment, around any corner, Arkianna could be there, waiting to drag him away from the rest of his life.

Poor Luca's mindset was completely spot on about Arkianna as she began to tail him from the shadows. At a distance, she continually watched over him. She made sure that he would remain safe, and destroy anything that would further pull him away from her. She didn't feel it was the right time to reveal her once more. As pleasing and satisfying as their last liaison was, she knew that things could never go back to the way they were. She had to return back to her old habit of when she first met him. She had to remind herself of that fact at nearly every waking moment of the day, trying to keep her carnal instincts from simply jumping him, dragging him away to do whatever she wished to him. That thought alone made her body ache in heat for him, but she was doing her best to maintain control. Fortunately for the both of them, Luca didn't have to go very far before he came upon the Mistralton City Gym. Luca decided to hop on in to face the trainers inside, figuring that they would be good enough experience to get his Pokémon in tip-top shape for the gym leader. Arkianna made sure to stay right on top of him, mimicking his footsteps and movements until she was able to slip inside of the gym.

"Welcome to the Mistralton Gym! This gym specializes in flying type Pokémon from all over the world! As you can see by this gym's layout, it's not only a sanctuary for battles, but the gym itself is an obstacle. If you feel you are ready to take this challenge, then I shall be your first opponent!" the bird raiser explained, crossing his arms with his legs spread out as if he were a living barricade. Luca smirked than placed his hand on his Zebstrika's poke ball, ready to throw down for his very first gym battle.

"This is my very first gym battle, and I'm not about to let you intimidate me. Let's do this!" Luca cried, quickly grabbing a hold of his Zebstrika's poke ball. In a flash the two trainers threw their Pokemon to the field. Zebstrika let out a warhorse's battle cry as it burst from the ray of light; it electricity was bright and vibrant, a sign that it was in very good health.

"I'm impressed, not everyone already has a full evolved Pokemon before their very first gym battle. I guess that means I can't hold back either!" the trainer called as an Unfezant emerged from his ball. The two of them stared each other down, both of them gleaming with confidence as they each awaited the opponent to make the first move.

"Alright! Zebstrika, Charge!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika immediately began to glow brilliantly as its body was absorbed by an immense storm of electricity. Unfezant didn't flinch and inch as its trainer glared Luca down.

"Zebstrika can't move during a charge, so let's hit the ground running! Unfezant, Aerial Ace!" Unfezant's wings shined just like Zebstrika as it flew up. It then immediately dove down towards Zebstrika, who was ready for it to make its strike. With a swift clashing noise, the opposing trainer gasped as Zebstrika swung its head to parry the Aerial Ace with it's horn.

"Nice one Zebstrika! Spark!" Luca cried as Zebstrika's charge burst in a finish. Zebstrika began running around, keeping its eyes locked on Unfezant before making its move. With a quick juke, Zebstrika reared its front legs up then launched a vicious ball of electricity with a loud, ground shaking stomp. Unfezant tried to evade, but it was like the Spark was following right behind it like a heat seeking missile. With a loud zap, Unfezant was singed by the spark, dropping it lower to the ground.

"Unfezant, Roost!" Unfezant took a relieving sigh, rejuvenating its body with a swirl of feathers around it. Luca grit his teeth at the tech that was being flaunted in his face, making him his orders more aggressive.

"Tch, Zebstrika, Tackle!" Luca called, immediately sending Zebstrika right towards the recovering Unfezant. As Unfezant went to rise up, it suddenly shook in the air, crying out in pain out of no where. With it's cries it fell back to the ground, letting Zebstrika land a direct hit. The trainer watched in confusion as his Unfezant was sent rolling along the ground, stopping at one of the barricades that hid the wind from the trainers. Unfezant shook its head and stood up, but Zebstrika was already on top of it, tackling it once more on its own. The opposing trainer immediately returned Unfezant, causing Zebstrika to bash against the barricade. Zebstrika let out a shout of victory as Luca returned it to its ball. Arkianna hid around the barricades corner, grinning wide as she stayed out of sight.

"Not bad at all! You may have the advantage with your Zebstrika, but that doesn't mean you should take anyone of us lightly. Good luck with the rest of your challenge!" the bird trainer smiled, giving Luca a thumbs up to move on up. Luca shook the trainers and hand took off down the walkway. Arkianna waited for the bird trainer to leave the gym for the Pokemon Center before making her move to catch up to Luca. Her heart raced with joy knowing that she helped her beloved Luca win his first battle.

Arkianna made sure to keep his distance with Luca through the entire gym, one after another she found herself keeping to the walls and barricades, having only needed to assist him with his very first battle. Luca had managed all the rest of his opening victories on his own, showing that he truly was a talented trainer and not someone that needed to rely on anyone else's help. Arkianna couldn't but to smile lovingly with each victory that he claimed. Finally, after a few tough battles, he made his way to leader, who waited in strong confidence.

"It seems you've raised quite a stir up in my nest. I hope you're ready to face the real queen of the sky! I am Skyla, I am the leader of the Mistralton Gym and the strongest flying-type trainer in all of Unova. I hope you're ready, because I'm going to blow you right out the door!" she said with a cocky smile. She used this facade to try to get into the opponents head, but Luca's head was filled with crazy confidence, which kept his mind occupied and away from the awful thoughts of the past week.

"I am Luca from Lacunosa Town. I'm ready to show you what I've got!" Luca shouted, immediately reaching for his first Pokemon.

"Now that's more like it! Show me what you've got!" Skyla called back doing the same. At almost the same time their Pokemon released from their circular homes, ready to put their competitive spirits to the test. Her opening Pokemon was a radiant looking Swoobat, who clung to the air with a smile. Luca's first choice stayed the same as it had through the entire gym. Having given it a few potions before approaching her, he knew that his Zebstrika was ready for more action.

"Ah I see you came prepared for my flying-types huh? Well you better not get too cocky, because I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" Skyla said in spite of his clear advantage. Her opening move was Attract, with that in her favor Zebstrika would be considerably more difficult to control. Arkianna watched the Swoobat carefully, reminded of the Swoobat that Luca had fought much earlier on in their journey. As a command, Luca tried his hardest to get a spark to come out of Zebstrika, but to no avail as it admired Swoobat from the ground.

"Hit it with Heart Stamp!" Skyla called, immediately sending Swoobat to make a swift turn to circle Zebstrika. As Zebstrika continued to admire the Swoobat, it came in and shot a powerful psychic wave in the shape of a heart, causing Zebstrika to keel over onto it front knees. Zebstrika cried in pain but shook off the hit and regained its footing. As Swoobat moved in for another go, Arkianna's eyes began to glow as a Torment was directed at the Swoobat. Swoobat suddenly began crying out, shaking its head around as it shrieked. It lost its altitude as it came plummeting to the ground, giving Skyla the looked of pure confusion and worry.

"Swoobat, what's wrong?! Get up, I know you can do it!" Skyla cheered on, only to be belittled by a firm tackle to its face, sending it across the ground. Skyla stared in surprise and frustration as Luca gave his Zebstrika full encouragement for it's what appeared to be cheap blow. Skyla sighed then regained her posture; she wasn't about to let something stupid like this take her Swoobat out yet

"I don't know what trick you're trying to pull but I don't like it! What did you do to my Swoobat?!" Skyla sent out a furious accusation, only to be met with just as much of shock from Luca.

"I didn't do anything! You're staring right at me; I couldn't have done anything without you knowing!" Luca countered, gripping his fists in confidence. Skyla simply shut her eyes and took a deep breath as she returned concentration to the battle.

Swoobat returned to the sky, now clearly staying out of Zebstrika's reach. With another order, a Psybeam made a direct hit with Zebstrika, causing it to grow confused. Jumping around in absolute chaos, Luca tried to yell for it to get it together. Now both Attracted and Confused, his Zebstrika's creditability was being less and less prominent. Arkianna couldn't help but to growl at Swoobat's cheap trickery that left Luca frustrated. She immediately cast another torment on the Swoobat, causing it to shift around then plummet to the ground. Skyla watched in frustration of Zebstrika nailed it with a powerful Spark, causing it to faint on the spot.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm not about to let some stupid tricks take me out so easily!" Skyla cursed, returning Swoobat to its ball. Luca was still baffled at the strange display, but then found he was a little disturbed. He remembered in some of his previous battles and capture Zebstrika when Arkianna was at his side. The same kind of thing happened back then as well. This odd revelation caused Luca look around frantically, searching every nook and cranny of his surroundings for his murderous stalker. Skyla caught wind of Luca's odd display but clearly took it in the wrong kind of way.

"What are you doing? Insulting me by not paying attention?! You have got to be one of the rudest trainers I have ever been challenged by!" Skyla snapped at Luca, immediately grabbing his attention by its neck. Luca grumbled and scratched the back of his head in frustration as he returned his attention to the match.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to disrespect you just now, something was just bothering. You have my full attention now; I won't let myself do that again!" Luca called back, making the frustrated Skyla sigh heavily then smile.

"I guess I have to retract my previous statement; usually hen a trainer is rude that don't apologize. Thanks for clearing it up, now, less chats more splats!" Skyly smiled wide.

She immediately returned Swoobat to her belt and then reached for her next beloved Pokémon, Skarmory. Skarmory squawked loudly as it emerged from its ball, immediately catching his Zebstrika off guard. Skarmory charged down at Zebstrika, swiftly dashing by it with a Steel Wing. Zebstrika took the foul pain, crying out as it stumbled over a little to the side. Skarmory then took a wide turn, swooping down at Zebstrika again, and cleanly hitting another Steel Wing.

"Come on Zebstrika! I know you can do it!" Luca cheered on, his support helping Zebstrika to stay on its hooves. As Skyla ordered for another Steel Wing, Zebstrika readied itself, parrying the Steel Wing with its horn. It parried a few more strikes from Skarmory before it finally hit Zebstrika again, this time with an Aerial Ace.

Arkianna grit her teeth, trying to keep from interfering too much. Remaining unnoticed was the whole point. Zebstrika shook off the strike returning its gaze to Luca for its orders.

"Zebstrika, Charge!" Luca ordered, causing Zebstrika to fully charge up for a strong attack. Skyla sat back, crossing her arms contently since it would give Skarmory a quick breather to recover. She was surprised at how well this rookie trainer was doing, regardless of him having the clear advantage the whole battle. Watching carefully for any more suspicious activity, she returned her attention to Skarmory.

"That's right, stand still there for me. Skarmory, Spikes!" Skyla smirked as Skarmory littered the ground with caltrops, making it so that if Zebstrika went to attack it'd have to suffer through some pain first. Charging down with another Aerial Ace, Luca stood ready.

"Alright Zebstrika, you're going to have to tough out those spikes. Use Flame Charge!" snake like flames began to swirl around Zebstrika as Skarmory grew closer and closer, finally erupting in a charge as Skarmory swooped down. With every gallop, Zebstrika cried out in pain from the Spikes, but it also refused to back down. Zebstrika leapt forward and landed a direct hit from Flame Charge, causing it to glow with a speed boost.

Skarmory took the super effective strike from Flame Charge with minimal response, its strong steel frame handling the strike with ease. Skarmory began sending out spikes to the ground once more, but Zebstrika cut it short with a super charged Spark, bringing Skarmory to the ground once more. Skyla began sweating it as her poor Pokemon struggled against its weakness. With a firm call, Skarmory flew back into the air and began to glow.

"Let's go out with a bang! Skarmory, BRAVE BIRD!" Skyla shouted out into the air. With blinding speed it charged towards Zebstrika with a wicked Brave Bird. Zebstrika glared down the vicious Skarmory, brushing its front hoof on the ground to prepare itself for a counter attack. Luca thought for a moment about what moves Zebstrika actually knew. He did a quick scan of with his Pokedex, grinning at his now apparent trump card.

"Two can play at that game, Zebstrika, WILD CHARGE!" Luca's voice retaliated as Zebstrika began charging towards the missile that was Skarmory that flew right at him. With a firm strike from both Pokémon, they both blew back from an explosive clash, leaving them both on the ground without a single bit of movement to be seen. Luca began to feel uneasy as the double KO took out his main source of damage. He found himself gritting his teeth behind his lips as Skyla gave a pre-mature cheer of victory.

"I hope your last Pokémon is as strong as this one, because I've got my strongest Pokémon coming up!" she called out. Luca sighed and smiled at his poor Zebstrika that gave the whole gym all it had. With quick returns they both readied for the next volley. Although hesitant, he knew that there was no other choice left but to trust in his very close friend. It was lack of faith that causes him to waver; it was the type disadvantage that truly bothered him. Luca looked at his poor Snivy's poke ball. He softly rested his head against in a moment of silence before preceding the send out. A brilliant looking Swanna burst into the sky. With a cocky smile, she couldn't help but to snicker a little at his poor Snivy. Snivy was clearly shaking in a fit of fear as it noticed the Swanna overhead. Luca quickly took note of his Snivy's reaction, moving down to its side. He gave it a few gentle pets on its head, which helped calm it down a little.

"Win or lose Snivy, I'm going to be proud of you. Do your best out there for me OK?" Luca smiled with his Snivy as he finished his little pep talk. Snivy took a deep breath as it walked out into the middle of the battlefield. Skyla regained her composure, erasing her rude gestures as she narrowed her eyes onto the Snivy.

"That Snivy better have something special for me, otherwise this match is in the bag! Go Swanna, take it down in one shot with Aerial Ace!" Skyla's command was met with no delay as Swanna prepped itself to strike down the poor thing. Snivy stood its ground, terrified at the fearsome expression Swanna was sporting before it dashed at blinding speeds towards Snivy. As Swanna quickly closed in on Snivy, Arkianna felt she couldn't watch this happen, regardless of her lack of caring for Snivy. It was all for Luca, and nothing else. With a glimmer from her eye she caught Swanna's attention. At that moment it growled, using Taunt was her eyes met its. In an awkward direction change, Swanna change targets to an unknown source. Luca's eyes quickly darted in the direction of where Swanna was now headed. For just a moment, he could've sworn he saw a shining blue light; Arkianna's signature appearance trait. Akianna quickly shifted from the dark wall, immediately dashing out of view. Skyla watched in mass confusion as her Swanna took a completely 180 away from Snivy, bashing both it poor head and its sharp wing into the barricade.

"SWANNA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Skyla cried out. She was more concerned then angry as Swanna took to the sky, searching desperately for the thing that had provoked it. Swooping around, his sharp eyes caught a hold of Arkianna, was was literally sliding along the barricade in an incredibly stealth manner. It immediately dove down towards Arkianna with a fierce Aerial Ace. Arkianna quickly dodged the attack, causing Swanna to once again collide with the barricade, a painful squawk leaving Swanna's beak. Luca sighed gently, as he removed Snivy's ball from his belt. Swanna finally broke free of the Taunt and turned towards Snivy, who was now giving it a look of concern.

Without orders Swanna's body was consumed in light as it darted towards Snivy with a Brave Bird. With only a few feet between them, Swanna watched as Snivy returned to its poke ball. Swanna cried out, unable to stop is it collided with the arena surface, causing it to cry desperately for help. Luca was the one to jump onto the field first before Skyla had a chance to jump of her little perch. Diving to its side, Luca immediately removed a potion spray bottle from his pouch that sat at the side of his belt.

"Skyla, if you need to take your Swanna in to the doctor, please do. The last thing I want is to see a Pokemon go wild and hurt themselves," Luca offered kindly, temporarily healing Swanna's wounds with the potion. Skyla smiled warmly as she joined Luca at her Swanna's side. She immediately inspected it, finding lots of bruises from its violent impacts. Skyla quickly returned Swanna to its ball, now turning to look with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you Luca, I'm very scared for the way my Pokémon were acted. They have never done this before and it is completely scaring me. Because you're biting through and watching out for my Pokemon even though we were in a heated battle, I believe you deserve my Jet Badge. You've earned it not only because you were an avid battler, but because your show of caring and respect for others Pokémon as well," Skyla reached into her pouch that she carried and held it in front Luca. Luca smiled then shook his head, pushing it away from him.

"I recalled my Snivy before the end of the battle, so that counts as your victory. I'll be happy to try again once your Pokémon are healed and are in tip top shape. Does that sound OK?" Luca's modesty and kindness made Skyla smile wide. She then moved Luca's hand to the side, pinning the badge onto his shirt by force. She then gave a quick bow and a thank you before charging out the gym towards the Pokémon Center. Luca was filled with excitement as he removed his badge holder from his pocket. He carefully removed it from his shirt then placed into its socket in his holder. Thoughts shot through his mind as he left the gym, wondering if he was truly alone in that battle. He simply chalked it up to paranoia and left it at that.

"He...is...happy...I made...him happy..." Arkianna quietly growled to herself in a jolt of joy. She continued to proceed around the edges of sight, still watching over Luca as he made his way to the Pokémon Center. She sat quietly around the corner from the front of the Center, quietly waiting for the time of day to shift to night. She was ready to have another taste of her lover, and nothing was going to stop her. She felt entitled, especially after helping her lover gain his first gym badge. Tonight was the night for a very bold move, one that would tie her to him; he wouldn't be able to escape, and she would always have her lover whenever she wanted. Yes...tonight is going to be a riveting night.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Loving Aftermath of a Massacre

Although happy about his first gym victory, his good feelings slowly subsided into a series of bad vibes that now dug their way into his mind. Looping the gym battles in his head one after the other, he started piecing together the reoccurrences like a detective, slowly putting together each piece of the puzzle.

"That had to be Arkianna, there's no other way that could've happened…" Luca sighed, realizing that she was still out there, lurking in the shadows ready to attack him at any moment. One of the few good things that he had learned and obtained throughout his journey with her was the fact that he was developing less and less fear with each instance that plagued him. Even if she were to attack, he wouldn't be taken by surprise. However, thinking about it also had a bad backlash on his bodies nervous system.

"It's like I can still feel everything…" Luca began to cry in pain. Within each moment of this overload, he felt each and every scratch, stab, and bite that he had suffered prior. It confused him, considering he was perfectly fine during the gym battle. After another 5 minutes of tight grasping and shaking, it seemed that the awful scenario had finally passed through his system, at least for now. Luca took a heavy sigh and stood back up, reaching for his Snivy's poke ball.

"I need company…" Luca groaned, he held the ball then pressed the latch, allowing Snivy to leave its ball and burst in a bright light. Putting the ball back onto his belt, he smiled nervously at his little buddy. Snivy smiled with a happy little call before crawling up Luca's legs and up onto his shoulder. He nudged his cheek against Snivy then faced forwards towards the cave.

"I can no longer live in fear…I have to keep moving," Luca convinced himself, trying to brush off the fact that Arkianna really could be anywhere, watching and waiting for him. After a quick stop at the Pokemon Center, he healed up his Pokemon and moved on. As he approached Chargestone Cave, an odd, yet funny realization finally occurred to him.

"Wait…Arkianna is a Pokemon…I could just capture her and be done with it!" Luca laughed, looking around the area for her possible whereabouts. Luca stopped in place as sounds around him broke wind. It all ended up in bushes along his road, on both his left and his right. With a deep sigh, he fearlessly moved on, chalking up all the sounds to paranoia. For the next few hours, the closer and closer he grew to the cave, the darker the night was slowly becoming. If there was one thing Arkianna preferred, it was to attack by moonlight.

"I guess I should set up my bag, I'm way too exhausted to keep going..." Luca observed as he stepped foot right outside the entrance to a cave. As he peeked in, the cave lit up like a Christmas tree, the lights dancing around before they died down once more.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll be better off not setting up camp in the cave…" Luca parked right outside the entrance and followed along the mountain side. He used his sense of touch to wind his way to a safe location. Stepping into the area it was a nice clearing, as if it were created for situations such as this. Tired and oddly exhausted he dropped his gear to the ground without any care to its well being and set up his bag. He paused as more sounds jumped through the bushes and rode the wind. He tried to focus his mind on the whereabouts, all this waiting and anticipation was causing his paranoia to peak.

Luca gave a pout before rolling out his bag and slipping into it. His body grew shaky and his mind felt like it was going to burst as he tried to sweat out the agonies from before. All of the sudden frustrations, all of the paranoia, he couldn't get his head around what it could possibly be. His mind kept returning to Arkianna. All of the thinking and pondering was slowly beginning to take took a toll on his consciousness, forcing his body to feel sleepy. The sharp sounds of leaves crushing and approaching immediately captured his ears. Preparing himself for a possible attack, he returned Snivy to its poke ball then slipped his hand overtop of his Zebstrika's poke ball, ready to let it loose at a moments notice.

"Hello my love..." Arkianna's voice crawled into his ears, causing all the hairs on his body to stand on edge. He quickly turned his head in each direction that the voices came, seeing nothing more than the plain scenery. He growled as he kept his attention at the ready, his eyes darting around like a hawks.

"Arkianna…know you are there…come out!" Luca cried out, now hopping onto his feet. Eerie laughter filled his mind as the world around him began to spin. He closed his eyes and took steady breaths, doing his best to fight against Arkianna's first mental attack.

"…no…you come and find me…" Arkianna gruffly cackled, her claws making a sound like the digging up of a pile of leaves. Suddenly, he saw a dark shadow leap to the ground, immediately lunging for his ankles. Luca immediately rolled out of the way, throwing out his Pokemon for assistance. The burst of light from the poke ball revealed Arkianna to his eyes, finally putting his paranoiac thoughts to rest. Zebstrika shouted into the night as it emerged from the poke ball, now staring Arkianna down.

"I won't let you use me anymore! I'll take you down!" Luca yelled with an angry passion that made Arkianna shiver with anticipation. Zebstrika immediately began to charge up electricity, using the sparks and forks of lightning to keep Arkianna revealed.

"My…your words…they make me yearn for you… my love…come…appease my anguish and feed…my hunger for your love," Arkianna practically moaned out as she hopped onto all fours, now moving in circles around Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika, Discharge!" Luca ordered. Zebstrika reared up on its hind legs before slamming its front into the ground, causing all of the surging electricity to disperse from its frame. Arkianna quickly jumped up into a tree, grabbing a hold of a branch to avoid the vicious display of power. Luca clenched his teeth tight as he ordered for another attack. Zebstrika began shooting spark after spark, chasing down Arkianna with its electrical might. Zebstrika suddenly stopped, now looking around in complete confusion. It was if she had vanished into thin air.

"Where are you hiding!?" Luca growled, only to have a horrifying presence press against his back.

"I'm not…hiding…my love…" Arkianna grumbled playfully as she attempted to wrap her arms around him. Luca dove to the ground, allowing Zebstrika to charge towards his previous location. It was like a storm a chain lightning as the surging Zebstrika hurled its body at Arkianna. Crude gasping and growling escaped Arkianna's lips as she was sizzled and launched against the mountain side, coughing out loudly with a crash. Without delay, Luca removed an empty poke ball from his belt and flung it at the downed Zoroark, hoping to catch it and end this thing once and for all. Arkianna sported an intense grin as she vicious slapped the ball away, busting it against a tree.

"Hehe…I didn't know you…wanted me…that…badly…" Arkianna smiled. As Zebstrika was going for another strike, Arkianna turned back into her human form, which took Zebstrika off guard. In response to seeing a human, Zebstrika slid along the ground, sliding past Arkianna as she approached.

"Zebstrika, FLASH!" Luca ordered. The blinding flash of light from Zebstrika forced Arkianna to shade her eyes, giving Luca the little edge he needed to escape. He immediately returned Zebstrika, making a dash for Chargestone Cave as quick as he possibly could. Arkianna couldn't help but to smile and lick her lips with glee as he vanished from view, her thirst for hunting was now in full swing.

"What is her obsession with me?!" Luca shouted to himself as he ran with all his might. The electricity that ran along the ground proved to be non lethal or damaging, however, it did make the floor slick, which caused his feet to vanish from beneath him, hurling him into the ground face first.

"Hey there!" a voice sounded deeper within. Luca turned to see a random boy running his way, awkwardly cheerful as he approached them. Luca's stomach suddenly grew ill with fear. The way this boy was so cheerful, it was if it were a trap being laid out for him. Once the boy was upon them, he looked down at Luca with concern.

"Hey are you alright?" the boy asked. Luca's fearful gaze turned from the boys, too scared that he'd end up with a fate similar to before. A bottle of water suddenly entered his view, its appetizing clear hue making his stomach loosen up. He quietly accepted the water, keeping his eyes out of view.

"Thanks…yeah, I'm OK…" Luca sighed, graciously taking a large gulp of the water bottle. From the outside looking in, it now appeared that Luca was genuinely afraid of people.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something, I've just been traveling around this cave for awhile and you're the first living life that I've come across, aside of wild Pokemon of course," the boy explained, trying to ease up Luca's tension. Luca dried his eyes out of view before turning to the boy and smiling.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…going through a hard time right now…" Luca's honesty captured the boys attention, but he figured it would be best to not question the why and how. The boy offered his hand to Luca, as both a greeting and to help him to his feet.

"My name's Finn, it's nice to meet you stranger," Finn smiled. Luca smirked and grabbed a hold of the boy's hand, using it as a pivot to drag himself back up onto his feet.

"My name's Luca, its nice to meet you Finn," Luca replied. In spite of his mood turning around, Luca's fear of seeing another person killed would not leave his spirit. It was strange for Luca; it seemed like everything up to that point was so unreal, as if nothing like that could ever happen. Thinking about it more and more, he came to some strange realizations. Finn grabbed and shook Luca's shoulder, snapping him out of his inner thoughts.

"Hey…have you heard about the murderous Pokemon that has been roaming throughout Unova? I heard that it was last spotted a few nights ago," the boy asked curiously. If only the boy knew…Luca shrugged and shook his head, trying to remove the horrid thoughts of Arkianna so that he could reply with confidence.

"Yeah I've heard of it, it's a wild Zoroark that has lost its humanity," Luca replied. Surprised, the boy didn't actually know what kind of Pokemon it was, nor did he have any clue as to what was wrong with it.

"Wow, how do you know all of that? They haven't posted anything more than it's a black, fox like Pokemon," the boy inquired. Luca went pale; he figured that the sources would know at least that much about the murderous vixen, but apparently, he had said a word too many.

"I uh, heard it from somewhere. A buddy told me," Luca sighed as he lied out his teeth, trying not to arouse further suspicion on the matter.

"Interesting, well I guess I know what to look out for now. Oh hey, I want to show you something! I found something really awesome in the cave a little ways back," the boy coaxed. Luca looked the boy over once again. He seemed well mannered enough, there were no breaks in his speech pattern, and his positivity didn't seem like acting. Taking his suspicions into account he decided that he'd just go along with him, it can't be worse than being lonely in a cave. Quickly stepping along, Luca began to find keeping with the boy to be a chore, struggling to keep close enough to see him. The boy would stop occasionally and wave him on, as if he now magically knew the cave like the back of his hand. An entrance into another part of the cave is where the boy stopped; he held his hand out, offering for Luca to go in first. Not thinking anything of it, he decided to walk on through. He stopped dead in his tracks when a surprising mob of trainers filled his view.

"Nice job Barron, you bagged us another Pokemon trainer!" A voice cried out from Luca's right. Looking around him, it was now clear that he was lead into a trap. There were easily a dozen male and female Pokemon trainers, all wearing face masks and dark clothes. Luca sighed and shook his head, as if completely un-amused.

"I guess my like luck just keeps getting better and better right?" Luca's voice was riddled with sarcasm as he and tried to keep his eyes on everyone in the room.

"Hand over your Pokemon and we'll let you outta here alive," one of the trainers gawked. Luca sighed once more, his ever growing bad luck killing his morale. Shrugging, he stared at the trainer with cold, sleepy eyes; it was like staring him down like a killer with nothing to lose. Luca immediately reached and threw Zebstrika into the open air. With a loud, echoing cry Zebstrika emerged with a brilliant display of electricity.

"Wow…only one Pokemon? Are you serious?" one of the female trainers said, shaking her head in disappointment. Luca groaned as each of the trainers removed a poke ball and immediately threw them all out onto the field at once. Their Pokemon ranged between Watchog, Unfezant, and even a few Scraftys, putting Luca at an incredible disadvantage. The three of them took a step back as all of the other trainers took a step forward, trying to prepare themselves for a fight. Suddenly, Luca felt a strong hit on the back of his neck, causing him to hit the ground with a loud crash. Before he had even a second to look, another strike nailed him in the back of the head, cutting his consciousness short. Zebstrika turned and stared in horror at the familiar presence that they had been traveling with for some time, Arkianna.

"I…WILL NOT…FORGIVE ANYONE…THAT THREATENS…MY BELOVED LUCA!" Arkianna screamed at the crowd of people and Pokemon, immediately charging past Zebstrika. The whole time they had been moving along in the cave, Arkianna had an eye on Luca, watching from the shadows as she planned her attack on him. However, she was met with an unexpected surprise when she saw the boy. Having taken a number of lives, she could tell when an individual was lying or being honest, and clearly that boy had been lying out his teeth. She immediately confronted a Scrafty that was positioned right in front of her, slashing down onto it mercilessly. Scrafty blocked and repelled the attack, showing that Arkianna was in for a challenge. She turned and looked at Zebstrika who was watching in astonishment.

"Get…Luca…out of here…now!" Arkianna growled at them, leaping backwards so that she could eye the entire crowd. She quickly turned and tossed Luca's unconscious body onto Zebstrika's back. With a look of concern, it charged out the door, trying to remember the path back to the exit. Zebstrika took a quick peak at the door behind him, revealing that the boy, who had led him into the ambush, was now a bloody mess on the floor.

"You dared…to…try and harm…my beloved…Luca…you threatened to kill…my Luca…so now…all of you…must…DIE!" Arkianna snarled as they started ordering each of their Pokemon to attack. It reminded her of the time when she fought alongside her very first trainer, when she was forced into a 3 vs 1 battle that she emerged victorious from. As two Scrafty went for head butts, an Unfezant dove in with an Aerial Ace, covering the air over top of them. Arkianna smiled wildly and licked her chops as her body began to tremble with absolute join. She immediately aimed for the Unfezant , giving it a fierce slash to its stomach to drop it to the ground in agony. Both Scrafty rumbled at her as she landed, giving her only a moment to spring overtop of them.

"Too…easy!" Arkianna laughed as she let the Scrafty plow into the hard rock wall of the cave's room. Arkianna charged to their backs, immediately cutting them both down until they were a mess on the floor. She immediately turned her gaze back at the remaining Pokemon, all of them now cowering along with their trainers. Arkianna's eyes began to glow, causing both the Pokemon and their trainers to all scream with mental anguish. There was no time to full around, Arkianna still had an agenda, and her thirst for blood was now overflowing. One by one, she clawed, bit, and tore her way through all of the trainers Pokemon, slaying them before their trainer's eyes.

"NOW…DIE!" Arkianna roared. She noticed two of the trainers running for the exit after they watched there dear Pokemon being murdered, an action that Arkianna couldn't allow. She ran then launched herself into the air, ramming her claws through the backs of their necks upon landing on them. They screamed and coughed up splatters of blood before going limp on the floor. It almost looked like Arkianna's teeth were shining as bright as her glowing eyes as she cackled in a rush of joy, immediately heading towards the next target. Meanwhile, desperate to escape, Zebstrika charged around wildly, running as quickly as it could in attempts of finding the exit. Every minute felt like an hour as it ran around, tiring itself out from its use of its strength.

The gargling screams of death are what shook Luca awake from his forced slumber. Hearing the sounds shriek through the cave could only mean that Arkianna had found them. Luca turned to Zebstrika, who was now barely standing from all of its wasteful running. Luca gave Zebstrika's head a nice petting before returning it to its poke ball.

"Time to get the hell out of here…" Luca proclaimed as he turned around. He wasn't able to make it very far before he grew tired and lost, the cave claiming his stamina much as it had Zebstrika's. Forgetting how slick the floors were, he yet again went tumbling down onto his chest, grunting in pain as he sighs. Luca tried to rise back up onto his feet, but was suddenly pinned down by a long nailed foot that drove itself into his lower back. He grunted loudly with pain as he shook the foot off, returning to his feet. Before he had a chance to run a pair of arms quickly grasped him around his waist. His first reaction was to jerk away, but something was off.

"I won't be tricked again…" Luca said softly, forcibly removing Arkianna's arms from his waist. She slid them back around his waist again, this time gently pressing her face to his back.

"Please…forgive me…" she growled in her human voice. Luca shook his head once more, yet again removing her arms from his waist again. He wasn't able to take another 20 steps before she immediately lunged at him from behind. Luca quickly turned, falling back first to the ground as he grabbed a hold of her wrists with her claws aiming right for his chest.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PSYCHO BITCH?!" Along with Luca's frustrations being released with his words, so was his pure anger. Never once had Luca cursed in his entire life, but at this moment, all of his negative thoughts and urges surged through body, boiling to the point where it was ready to erupt. Arkianna's eyes began to glow as her face grew cold and murderous. Within seconds, Luca began to cry out in pain; his body felt as if he had obtained vertigo, with wild headaches to come along for the ride. His sense of direction became shot, what light that he could see grew brighter and brighter as it grew worse, until he saw the world in strictly color splotches that blinded him like search lights. His sight turned blue as Arkianna moved her face in front of his, her eyes still shining like the full moon.

"Your words…they sting…my heart…it hurts now…hurts so much…I will…make you…suffer too…now…" Arkianna gruffly cackled, her claws now pushing down on his shoulders as he tried to struggle free. Luca tried to cry out for help, but he felt his system panic instead when no voice would come out at all. Arkianna sat up, straddling Luca as she seductively laughed and licked claws. Luca's eyes grew in terror; it was as if death had found him and he had no where to run, no where to hide. By the time that Arkianna leaned forward so that her face was in front of his once more, the rest of his body had grown completely numb. Luca tried to move his body with every inch of his strength, but it refused to respond to his mental commands. All that he could do was flail his head from side to side.

His panic grew as Arkianna revealed her sharp fangs, causing him to breath at an incredibly rapid pace. Luca's pained expression caused Arkianna's sadistic grin to widen on her face, she was truly enjoying Luca's torture, especially since he had just assaulted her with his words. She stared him right in the face as she licked over his lips, pondering over what to do with his poor, limp, helpless body.

She reached to the collar of his shirt, hooking her claws into the fabric.

She then used her strength to tear it wide open, revealing Luca's visible scars that were branded into his frame from their last encounter. Luca watched as she shredded his clothes inch by inch, until they were nothing but rags, with every inch of his body now being exposed. Luca tried to thrash his body around once again, only to prove further that he was helpless and powerless. Painful gasps and slight croaks of his voice managed to leave his lips before Arkianna placed a claw on his lips to quiet him, with her other claw blanketing his cold, limp member with its warmth.

"I wouldn't be…able to bare…the pain…if you abandoned me…I…won't be able to…control myself and…may kill…you…if you…try to escape…I will never…let you leave…never let…you abandon me…" Arkianna's sadistic voice caused Luca's heart to race; the fear of felt more and more immanent by the moment. With his cold, numb body and his flailing head, it was if he was forced into a twisted marriage, wither his feelings were with her or not. She gently rubbed her warm claw across Luca's cool length, causing it to twitch slightly with each rub.

"If you promise...to never leave me...I'll let you do…whatever you want…to me…I'll pleasure you...I'll love you...forever...you can use…me…abuse me…as long as you never leave me…But…if not..." Arkianna gently moved her claw from his lips and slowly eased it into his throat. Luca's eyes widened, screeches of sound finally leaving his throat as she slowly dug a few of her claws into his throat. Continuing to laugh and pant playfully, her body shook with anticipation, her claws going in deeper and deeper like a sewing needle.

"I will kill you…now…make your choice…be mine forever…to love…use…or…you die…nod…if you wish…to be mine…forever…" Arkianna's words pierced through his heart, almost allowing him to move his shoulders as he struggled. With ever moment wasted, his throat felt the claw piercing deeper and deeper with her other claw stroking over his member until it was awkwardly erect. Knowing well that the preservation of his life was mandatory, Luca finally surrendered and nodded his head as vigorously as he could. In a fit of laughter and joy, she removed her claw from his throat. As if it were magic, he could now move his body freely. He growled in frustration, clenching his teeth as he discovered that he could move, glaring Arkianna in her sadistic blue eyes. He then immediately lunged for her throat with his hands, grasping around it with ease as fury took over his system.

"Ravage me...use me...I'm yours to use...to abuse...to love..." Arkianna's words powered through her throat, croaking at the open air as Luca continued to choke her. Luca's mind couldn't comprehend this sick twisted logic that she had given him to pine over, causing his own madness to spike within this very moment. As her laughs turned to choking fits, Luca came to his senses, now realizing what exactly he was doing to the psychotic Pokemon. Luca was in complete shock as he stared at his shaking hands; he gently released her throat, revealing strong bruise marks from his grip tattooed upon it. He noticed Arkianna tongue was hanging out with her eyes growing red around her pupils. All she could do is pant painfully as her eyes locked onto his. A crooked smile graced her weak, pained face as she did everything she could to maintain life.

"Very good…Luca…if you…wish to kill me…I welcome it…as long…as it's you…you can do anything…you want to me…" Arkianna coughed painfully as Luca removed his hands. He stared like a maniac at his now vigorously trembling hands, as if their own conscious had betrayed him in full. Arkianna's body fell onto its side, the lack of oxygen from Luca's forceful choking making it weak and feeble.

"What…happened to you to make you act like this? Tell me what happened to you to make you so...twisted and hurtful. I want to know how you became like this Arkianna," Arkianna was filled with joy as Luca finally shared his deep down concerns for her. It was like a lover trying to help their mate at all costs. Arkianna's body shook as it regained its strength, allowing her to sit up so that she could look Luca in the face.

"Please…ravage me…like an…animal…no holding back…do that…and I will tell…you…anything you want…I…I need…your love so…badly…I can…not take it…anymore…" Arkianna groaned as her body quivered, obviously showing signs of wanting for Luca's body. Luca sighed and gazed in her eyes. A small smile formed on his lips before reaching over to pull her into his arms.

"I want you to stay as you are, as a Pokemon. I want to see if I can really follow my emotions. Even though I was attracted to you in the shape of a human, I think…my feelings for you outweigh the implications of a relationship between the both of us. I've… never done anything like this before…you know, being overly forceful. So please, bear with me while I try" Luca poured his heart out, showing the true nature of his feelings to her. Arkianna did love him for his kindness after all; his sincerity and his genuine nature, it made him irresistible to her heart. She licked his cheek then nuzzled against his neck before moving down and lying on her back. She wasn't sure if Luca was ready to take her as a Pokemon, but now was a good a time as any to find out.

Taking a deep breath and blushing profusely, Luca then growled as he clenched a hold of her chest and slammed her down to the ground. Arkianna gave him the go, nodding in agreement. He began scratching heavily over her chest, using his spare hand to rub her snatch lovingly. Growls of joy and excitement poured from her mouth as he ground his dick into her fur above her crotch. As awkward as Luca felt with this, he was determined to figure her out. The soft fur yet firm surface of her pelvis surrounded his member with an incredible feeling of warmth and lust, which made his entire body heat up like a furnace. He shamefully placed the arch of his hand over his member to helpless thrust through her fur.

His determination was sound and he was ready to go through any length to learn the truth, to learn why she is so insane, and why she has an obsession for him. As his moans grew, he rolled her over onto her paws and feet. He leaned down and licked up into her moist crevice, helping their excitement to grow. With every inch that Luca's tongue probed through, he felt his whole body begin to shake from anticipation; it was if her taste was an incredibly power aphrodisiac to him. He found one of his hands shaking gently stroking his prick as his tongue ran wild. The warm slippery feeling within her loins caused Arkianna to pant and whine helplessly, wanting more and more to drown herself with.

"YES…YES LIKE THAT...KEEP GOING!" Arkianna howled, her claws digging deeply into the earth to brace herself from the lustful assault of her beloved. Luca hesitated for a moment then grabbed a hold of her waist with one hand and took a handful of her hair with his other hand. Using his strength, he used his grip for leverage to ram her tight, moist pussy onto his twitching cock. The both of them moaned mindlessly as he proceeded to savagely ravage her crotch with his own, growling and crying out as he went harder and harder.

"L-Like this?!" Luca yelped in lust, making sure he was on the right front. Her cries and screams were enough of a positive signal to cause Luca to grab a two fist full's of her fur to pump his passionate cock more harshly than before. She cried out in lust over and over, giving the clear sign that that was it. He released her hair then gripped the other side of her waist, now slamming her hot crevice violently onto him. Her cries grew savage as he dug deeper and deeper, refusing to let up just as she had asked for. They're cares drifted away with the barbarous nature of their carnal act. Neither of them cared if somebody heard them, they did care if people saw them, they were in a world of their own as they made love in the most aggressive of ways. Luca's hips trembled and shake as he felt his cock tremble, twitch and scream out for release.

"A-ARKIANNA! I-I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Luca yelled out into the night. At this point Arkianna was helplessly and mindlessly screaming for more and more . Her body trembled with a loud howl, clenching her pussy around his manhood to drain it all inside of her as she came on him. The hot moisture around his member was too much to handle, causing Luca to shake and yell as his member flooded her insides with his cum. He refused to stop his assault as he unleashed his seed, too caught up in the heat of passion to stop. His yells turned into high pitch, nearly girl yelps and whining, which made Arkianna smile and growl lovingly.

He finally slowed down, coming to a stop as he finished releasing every drop of his nectar. Luca's felt his face grow hot as he looked down at her snatch, only to see his thick cum oozing out of her crevice with his member still inside her. His heavy breathing was matched by Arkianna, breathing heavily as her body recovered from the hot, passionate embrace she had longed for for such a long time. The two of them stayed in their position, Luca now leaning forward and hugging tightly around her waist. As Luca fell back in relief, he saw Arkianna slowly crawling over to his.

Arkianna then began digging through Luca's bag for a moment. She then pulled out a spare Poke Ball he had sitting around deep within it, knowing that things were finally going to be as she wanted. She turned and smiled at offering it to him as a sort of gift. Luca looked in confusion as he took the ball from her, looking down at it then back at her. She slowly leaned forward, nudging it with her forehead. Immediately it flung open, causing Arkianna to disappear within a red glowing light. Luca stared in surprise as the ball shook in his hands. Finally, its shaking subsided, signaling that Arkianna was now under his control. Unable to really move on any further, Luca crawled over to his bag once more and used its shredded remains as a blanket, the ground now serving as his bed.

He proceeded to stare at the poke ball for the next few minutes, pondering on what sort of story she would tell, what things made her how she is. These thoughts would be what followed him to his sleep. After Luca had passed out, Arkianna forced herself out of the poke ball, forming into her frame with a soft dissipation of white light. She grinned and brushed over Luca's cheek with the back of her claw, her wish had finally come true.

"Now…I am yours…and you…are mine…there is…no escaping me…ever again…no matter where…you go…I will…be…by your side…I won't ever…ever…let you run from me…because from now on…I'm not…just your Pokemon…I am your…owner…just as you…are mine…"

Arkianna shifted into her human form as she lowered down to lay next to him. Slowly, she leaned her face towards his, giving his sleepy lips a loving press from her own. Luca raised his arm over her, pulling her close to him as they lay in the night. Now that the affection had been attained, Arkianna would fight with her life to prevent anything from taking it away from her. Although this arc of her life came to an end, the next one was just around the corner, and this time, she won't be nearly as lonely.

The End


End file.
